


Help Me Ron

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: ron comes across pansy being raped and intercedesI own nothing of the Harry Potter universe and i make no money from this posting





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Pansy was laying flat on her back in the grass gazing up at the darkening sky. The sun was setting and it always gave a brilliant view. She closed her eyes and enjoyed a light summer breeze across her legs and toes. 

“Great way to start off the summer.” She opened her eyes and saw Johannes Lutz. He was staying with his aunt and uncle close by like he did last summer. He aggravated Pansy to no end and it looked like he would be just as irritating as last year.

“I came out here for the solitude.” She said, closing her eyes. 

“Sure you did.” He said arrogantly, dropping on the ground next to her. “I was hoping to see you again you know.” 

“Johannes, stop it alright. I want to relax this summer. It’s the last chance I’ll have.” She said hoping he’d leave, but knowing she wasn’t that lucky. Johannes had taken a liking to her instantly when they met, but it wasn’t returned. She tried to put him off in countless ways but he just wouldn’t get the hint.

“This may be that last time we see each other, we may as well take advantage of it.” He said, and she felt his lips on hers. Her eyes flew open and she saw him leaning over her. 

“Johannes!” She pushed him away and jumped up. “Don’t you ever do that again!” She turned and ran back to her house. She didn’t stop until she made it though the front door, which she slammed shut. 

“Pansy?” She recognized her mother’s voice calling from the parlor. “Is that you dear?”

“Yes, Mother.” She called and then ran up the stairs. She threw herself on her bed and into a cheesy romance novel. 

Over the next week Johannes seemed to follow her everywhere. She couldn’t go into town alone because he’d find her, she didn’t go on walks because whether she liked it or not he joined her. She didn’t dare try to go swimming, because who knows what he’d do if he saw her in a bathing suit. 

She was beginning to get angry at his constant shadowing. When her mother asked her to pick up a book she ordered, she maintained constant vigilance watching over her shoulder. She thought she was safe until an arm draped over her shoulder out of nowhere.

“Where did you come from?” She asked, brushing his shoulder off. 

“I’m old enough by England law to apparate now.” He said trying to take her shoulder again. 

“Then apparate away. I’m busy.’ She gave his arm a hard shove and picked up the pace in her walk. 

“You know, you haven’t been very nice to me, and I always try to see you.” He said, catching up to her in a few long strides. “I’m getting upset at all this avoidance.”

“Johannes,” she stopped and faced him, “you ask me out on dates, and I have said no. I don’t like how you keep trying, so no I am not going to be nice to you. Understand once and for all, I am not attracted to you.” She turned and began walking again. 

She thought she might have succeeded in getting him to go away but she was wrong. She didn’t have time to breathe much less scream as a hand covered her mouth and one gripped her waist. 

She was dragged backwards into the forest she was walking along, losing one of her sandals along the brush. She tried to get a foothold on anything but he moved to fast and was too strong. She tried to scream but the sounds couldn’t leave her throat. His grip tightened, and she whimpered at the pain along her jaw.

She was hurled to the ground and as she drew a breath to scream, a kick was delivered to her ribs. The scream died before she could let it loose and she doubled over, gripping her side in pain. Another kick was delivered but it landed on the hand that held her ribs this time and the pain shot up her arm. She knew something was broken. 

She tried to crawl away but a hand grabbed her hair and yanked, bringing out a scream. When she was flat on her back a slap hit her cheek then a punch threw her head to the side. A bright light went off behind her eyes as the contact was made and her whole face exploded in warmth.

“I will not go away until I have what I want.” He growled at her, then reached under her skirt, ripping her knickers away. Pansy heard the tearing of the fabric and tried to close her legs but he forced them open and slid his body between them.

“Johannes, don’t!” She cried out, trying as best she could with one arm to push him away. “Don’t do this to me!” She screamed out. She got in a slap to his face, and this time he grabbed her throat.

She felt her air being cut off and grabbed his wrist but she couldn’t budge it at all. His hands were moving frantically between her thighs. She heard and felt the belt buckle open and the jeans fastening give way. 

“No!” She cried out as loud as she could, but it only amounted to a whisper with no air behind it as she fought to breathe.

With a pain that ripped her body in two, she was penetrated. She had to listen to his growl of pleasure, but Pansy felt nothing but torture. He body was sliced down the middle again and again as he thrust hard several tmes.

“I can feel you bleeding for me.” He told her thrusting hard. “It feels good my dear. I could take you like this for hours.” She tried to kick but it was futile. He was too strong and her injuries took away most of her strength. She felt another blow to her face and he moved faster and faster, driving deeply inside her. With every thrust, Pansy whimpered and cried, the pain inside her too much to bare. He was forceful, making her feel every bit of anger he was feeling. His threat about hours of this torture brought even more tears to her eyes. She wanted to die. Her insides were being torn apart and she couldn’t get away. 

All of a sudden the hands were pulled from her throat and she sucked in air. The inflation of her lungs caused the pain to shoot through her ribs and along her torso. The pain made her cough out and she clutched at her ribs. Johannes body was yanked away, and Pansy rolled to the side, clamping her legs shut and trying to breath through the pain. 

She heard the rustling and snapping of twigs on the ground and the grunts that accompanied the punches she heard. The sounds of two men grappling was unmistakable and she forced herself to look up at her surroundings. 

She saw Ron Weasley delivering blow after blow to Johannes. Ron had Johannes on the ground, sitting on his chest and punching his face. Pansy couldn’t see any features beneath the blood, and she cried out again from the pain, as she tried to rise. 

Ron looked over at her, and through her tears she saw his anger wiped away by concern and panic. He drew out his wand and in mere seconds, Johannes was tied to a tree by thick roots and secured in place, unable to move. His trousers were past his hips and Pansy blood covered his now limp cock. 

Ron approached her slowly, kneeling down on the ground. “Pansy?” He said softly. She looked up at him but she couldn’t speak. “I’m going to take you to St. Mungo’s. You don’t look like you can walk.”

She tried to move but the pain tripled and she cried out. She let the tears fall and looked up at him again.

“I’m going to carry you and apparate there, alright?” He said. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He said. 

She tried to control her tears and gave him a small nod. He shot an Auror signal to the sky and gently took her in his arms. When he had her secure, she relaxed, crying again from the pain. 

Aurors showed up and Pansy stayed still and quiet as Ron told them Pansy was raped and he was taking her to St. Mungo’s. They would find him there if they needed to talk to him. 

The pull of apparition brought a new level of pain and she cried out as the staff of St. Mungo’s sprang into action. Ron followed a healer into a room and eased Pansy onto the bed he indicated. 

The pain was great by now and she gave in to it, crying out. Ron didn’t want to leave her, but the nurse told him that Pansy needed to be examined and he shouldn’t be there. 

“How long will she have to stay?” Ron asked the nurse. 

“At least a few days, her injuries are very severe.” She said. Glancing behind him, she nodded. “The Aurors are here to speak to you.”

Ron was interviewed by the Aurors, he gave them a memory and then he was escorted home. He was concerned about Pansy but was told that he could try and visit her the next day. Because of how badly she was beaten, the potions she would be given would put her to a dreamless sleep. His mother was proud of him, tearing up as she praised his behavior. His father however was deeply concerned. 

“I’ll take you tomorrow, Ron.” Arthur told him. “Are you alright son?” He asked when his mother left the room. 

“She’s so small dad, how can anyone hurt a woman that small. He could have killed her.” He said. 

When a man saw something like that, it didn’t vanish easily. Ron was young and ever inch the gentleman. Arthur wondered how his son would be able to handle the violence he saw tonight. As it was, Ron had trouble sleeping that night and had to get a sleeping draught from his mother.


	2. chapter 2

  
Author's notes: pansys healing begins, but she needs help  


* * *

Pansy was put through a gauntlet of exams that were both uncomfortable and embarrassing, but the nurses were very understanding and told her everything they were doing and why. Two of them were rape survivors and knew how she felt. The exam, while necessary, was also very invasive.

Her parents were notified and when she saw them she cried again, wanting the comfort she had gotten as a little girl. It was the first time her father cried and she wished she could be strong for him, but she couldn’t. She didn’t want to be. Her mother just held her hand and said she was safe now. 

Her father regained his composure and gave his wife and daughter a strong image. He spoke with the Aurors and found out what had happened. He wanted to thank this young man who has assisted his daughter, but first he wanted to assure that her rapist went to Azkaban.

Pansy was sleeping by the time he returned. He told his wife that Johannes was the nephew of their neighbor and he was in Ministry custody. Since he was from another country, it had to be determined where he would be sent. Mrs. Parkinson just wanted him gone. If he was sent away, then he couldn’t harm Pansy. 

He also told her about the young man who saved him. Arthur Weasley’s sons were said to be honorable. She wanted to thank him just as much as her husband, and had found out from the nurses that he planned to visit. They stayed with their daughter all night. 

 

Ron arrived at St. Mungo’s the next afternoon. Pansy was resting in her bed, the bruises still evident on her face but the physical healing had begun. It would take time, since she had so many injuries the healers didn’t want to rush the process.

He peeked in from the door, not sure if he would make her nervous. “Pansy?” Her face lifted and she gave him a small smile. He could tell it still hurt, but she made the effort.

“Ronald.” She said, and reached out a hand.

He walked in and sat in the chair at her bedside, holding her hand, but not closing his fingers. He wanted her to feel safe with him, and he wasn’t about to hurt her in any way.

“I never got a chance to thank you.” She said quietly. The bruises on her throat were still there, but in less intensity then when he brought her here. He could still make out the impressions from her attacker’s grip.

“You don’t have to thank me.” He said. “I wanted to help.” 

“I’m grateful that you did.” Her eyes welled up. 

“You are quite welcome.” He said gently. “I wish I could have gotten there sooner.”

“I’m glad you got there at all.” A tear slipped out of her eye. “Who knows what he would have done to me when he was done?”

“I don’t want to think about it.” He said. “You shouldn’t either.”

She nodded, and the nurse returned with her potions and Ron stayed until she fell asleep. 

 

Pansy was released from St. Mungo’s after four days. Her physical healing was complete, and she had been interviewed countless times by the Aurors over what happened to her. She had given them a memory and found out that Ron had done the same.

Pansy’s mental healing, on the other hand, was just beginning. She found even as she walked about in her own home that she was looking over her shoulder. She let out a shriek when her mother touched her shoulder, then she let out tears. 

Pansy’s mother and father were very patient and understanding. The hospital staff had told them that Pansy would need time to deal with what happened to her. That night though, they realized that they had to do something.

Pansy had been home two days, when she had the first nightmare. Pansy and her parents felt the scream down to their spines and jumped out of bed, each grabbing their wands. When they got to the hallway, they noticed it was their daughter. The house elf looked on, unsure of what to do.

“Miss is still sleeping Master.” The little creature said Mr. Parkinson.

Mrs. Parkinson handed her husband her wand and walked over to Pansy who was pacing quickly against a wall. When she was close enough she heard what Pansy was saying. “Please help me Ron……..help me Ron…please……please help me Ron…….” 

“I’ll get him.” She whispered to her daughter. “He’ll come help you.”

Pansy calmed down and her body began sliding down the wall. The house elf gently levitated her back to her room and she went to sleep. 

“We need to write to the mental healer from St. Mungo’s.” Mrs. Parkinson could only nod at her husband. Her daughter would need help, and they had to get it for her. 

 

“Pansy is having flashbacks, and when that happens during sleep, it can cause sleepwalking. You did the right thing when you spoke to her Mrs. Parkinson. However I don’t think you should carry on with it.” The healer was an older witch, but very experienced in these cases. She had their trust immediately. “The person she asks for is eventually going to have to respond. Telling her you are going to fetch him will only work so many time. Soon it won’t be enough.” 

“Do you mean, we need to summon Mr. Weasley when she has nightmares?” She asked.

“In a sense, but I think it would be better if Pansy stayed at his home for a while.” He said. “It’s obvious that she sees him as her rescuer and to have access to him will help her in getting her life back.” She looked to her notes. “It says when he admitted her that he stayed and spoke with the Aurors, gave them a memory, and even asked about her condition, returning to visit the next day.” 

“Yes, he was very concerned.” Mr. Parkinson told her. 

“Then it’s an assumption that he would be agreeable to assist her in this way as well. Her staying with him, or him coming here would have the same effect.” He told them.

“What would you advise?” Mr. Parkinson asked, leaning forward in his chair.

“I would advise Pansy spending time at his home. The assault occurred close to here so getting away from it until she can deal with what happened is a good idea. Mr. Weasley also lives with his parents and younger sister, having two women at close hand is a good idea, especially one close to her age. A peer is the closest thing to a sister at the moment and something she will need also. Mothers, no offense Mrs. Parkinson, can only understand her so much.”

“Should we owl them?” Mr. Parkinson asked. 

“I’ll invite Mrs. Weasley to tea, and talk to her.” His wife told him. 

 

Molly Weasley woke to find an owl waiting for her patiently on the window sill. She hadn’t expected to be the recipient of a letter. She thought Ron would be the first one they approached, but she quickly send a reply that she would be delighted to talk to her. 

Arthur thought it best to stay home. The owl was sent from mother to mother and he knew better then to assume anything when it came to women talking. Molly would tell him anything he needed to know. 

She arrived on time and was shown into a parlor. “Mrs. Weasley, please come in. Thank you so much for coming to see me.” The elegant lady stood and projected an image of high society decency with her perfect hair and elegant clothes. It all went unnoticed by Molly, who saw nothing but the worry in the woman’s eyes. 

“Please call me Molly. Why are so upset?” She asked, as she took the woman’s hand and sat down. “I was under the impression from Ron and my husband that Pansy was healing well.”

“Well, yes, physically she is much better, but there are some difficulties.” She admitted as the house elf poured tea. “I was hoping you might be able to help.”

“Of course, what can I do?” She asked. 

“We’ve had to contact a mental healer because there have been some incidents.” She said. 

“What kind of incidents Mrs. Parkinson?” Molly asked sipping her tea. 

“Please call me Cecile.” She took a breath and faced Molly. “Pansy has had trouble sleeping and the other night she had a nightmare. She was sleepwalking along the hall calling for Ron to help her. She wouldn’t calm down until I told her that I would get him. She slept through the whole incident, and she was very scared.”

“I’m sure she was. She was looking for the boy that saved her.” She said. 

“Yes, the healer said as much. He also came up with something that might help our daughter.” Mrs. Parkinson told her. 

“What type of solution?” Molly set down her tea and gave Pansy’s mother her full attention.

“The healer suggested that Ron either spend some time here in one of the guest rooms or that Pansy spend some time at Ron’s home. Although he was more inclined to the latter for a number of reasons.” She said looking at the woman hopefully. 

Cecile only knew Molly Weasley by reputation but it was a pristine one. She accepted everyone without questions and was always willing to help if asked. Her husband was a man of honor and it showed in the actions of his son. She was sure this woman would be willing to help.

“I am more then willing to help, but what were his reasons? Just out of curiosity.” She asked. 

“She thinks since the attack occurred in our nearby forest area, that it would be beneficial to spend time away from the location of her rape.”

“That’s understandable.” Molly said. 

“She also thinks that spending time with her rescuer in a household with a peer her own age would help her confront her fears.” She looked at Molly. “I want Pansy to feel like herself again. She was so terrified.”

“You can tell Pansy she is welcome for as long as she needs. I’m going to get her room ready, we have some empty ones now with only Ron and Ginny in the house.” She stood and took the other woman’s hand. “You are welcome to floo to our home anytime you wish. Anytime you want, anytime of day.” 

“Thank you Molly.” She asked hugging the shorter, plump woman and found a distinct comfort in the embrace. “I’ll tell Pansy.”

“We’ll expect her in a few hours. Having some time with the family will help her get familiar with her new surroundings.” Molly took her leave after letting her know the floo address, her heart going out to the woman struggling to help her daughter. Having her away from home even for a brief time was hard, she could see that. She knew Ron would help her because he cared about Pansy. He would try.


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: relocating to the burrow  


* * *

“Arthur, Ron, are you home?” She called. “Ginny?” She pulled off her cloak and hung it up as footsteps came from all directions.

“Molly, what’s the matter?” Arthur asked. 

“Mum?” Ron came in from outside, just before Ginny reached the bottom step. 

“Oh good, everybody in the common room and sit down.” She said, walking to her chair, leaving three confused ginger heads to follow. When they were seated she began. “Pansy Parkinson is going to be staying with us for awhile.”

“What happened?” Ron asked. “Is she alright?”

“She’s been healed but having some problems. Her mother says she can’t sleep, and the other night she was sleeping walking calling for you.” She explained to her son. 

“She was reliving it wasn’t she?” Arthur asked. 

“Yes, and she was looking for the boy that saved her.” Molly confirmed. “She only calmed down when her mother said she was going to go get you.” 

“So her mother wants her to come here?” Ginny asked. 

“It was the recommendation of the mental healer. She thinks being near Ron will help her confront what happened to her. She seems to think Ron will help her do that. Being here with a girl her own age will help also.” Ginny gave her mother a nod. “You saved her Ron, and it seems she needs your help to come to terms with what’s happened and to learn to deal with it.”

“How can I do that?” He asked, suddenly afraid he’d make things worse for her.

“Be there Ron. That’s what she needs.” His mother said. 

“I agree Ron,” his father added, “she was looking for you. Let her be able to find you when she needs you. In the meantime, talking to the mental healer about what you can do for her is a good idea.” 

He nodded and went to get a room ready for Pansy. Percy’s room was next to his and empty. It was safer then the one Fred and George used. They were still finding jokes and pranks in that room. He used his wand and cleared out the dust. 

He didn’t know if he could help her. He wanted to kill the guy that was attacking her, and he wanted to get her to the hospital, but he didn’t know if he could give her what she needed. How was he supposed to help her confront fears, or come to terms with whatever she needed to come to terms with?

He sat down and stared out the window but the tree swaying in the breeze did little to give him insight. The only thing he knew was that she was coming here and she needed him. He only hoped he wouldn’t be a disappointment. No one ever really needed him before. What was he supposed to do?

The smell of his mother’s cooking filled the house and Ron realized he was still in the room after an hour. He quickly made sure everything was set and went downstairs.

He found his parents speaking to another couple, both dark haired and dressed with a certain upper scale charm. When they saw him they both stood. He saw Pansy sitting with his sister. The outward signs of her attack were gone but the naughty twinkle in her eye was gone as well. She looked up at him and smiled with a gratitude he saw at the hospital.

“Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson.” He said, then offered a hand. 

“Mr. Weasley, I don’t think I can ever say how thankful I am to you.” The woman said. 

“Well, I couldn’t have just walked away.” He said. 

“Young man, you did something a lot of people wouldn’t have done. Pansy is our only child, so we can’t say thank you enough.” Mr. Parkinson took his hand in a firm grip. Ron felt a respect grow for the man and returned his handshake.

“Thank you sir.” He said. Before he knew it he was engulfed in a hug from a crying Mrs. Parkinson. He didn’t know what to do so he just stood still letting her hug him while he shook her husband’s hand.

Molly invited her parents to stay for dinner and soon they were all seated at the table. It was somewhat humorous to Ron to see Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson trying to use formal manners. The Weasleys didn’t have several pieces of silverware or different courses. They didn’t have matching glasses and napkins weren’t worn on laps. They talked about anything and everything, and laughter and jokes were always welcome. 

Eventually they got the hang of it and relaxed. Mrs. Parkinson even sampled the finger foods without utensils. Pansy seemed much more relaxed and Ron had a feeling the mental healer was right. She was talking to Ginny about quidditch and it was as if she hadn’t suffered a horrible incident recently. 

After dinner his mother brought tea into the common room for her parents while Ron showed Pansy to her room. “This used to be Percy’s room, so it’s very safe.” He said, bringing her bag in.

“As apposed to the twins old room?” She asked looking around.

“Or Bill’s. They used it as a small lab when they needed more space.” He sat down on the chair by the desk. “My room is right next to you in case …..well……if you…..”

“In case I have another dream?” She offered, sitting on the bed. 

“Well, yes.” He admitted. 

“Thank you Ron,” she said, “for letting me stay here.”

“Pansy…” He was suddenly unsure of how to phrase what he wanted to say.

“Ron, you can say anything you need to say to me.” She said. “I want to hear it, so please don’t keep it from me.” Her quiet and pleading voice helped him find the courage.

“Pansy, I’ve never seen anyone push or shove a woman, let alone what happened to you. I wanted to kill him, and I know I very nearly did.” He looked at his feet but she was still quiet. “I wanted to do anything I could to take all the bad things away. I saw how you looked, huddled on the ground, and I wanted to take care of you. I still do. I’m here Pansy, for anything you need.” He told her looking in her eyes. “So don’t be afraid to come to me anytime you need me.” 

“Thank you Ron.” She whispered. The look she gave him made Ron’s ego swell. He felt such a pride in himself.

He left Pansy to unpack and went to his room. It was right next to hers, and he was able to hear the dressers close and her feet across the floor. He knew where she was in the room at any moment. When Percy had it, he was always at the desk or in bed reading. 

He changed into his pajamas and reclined in bed. Maybe he would be able to help her. All he could do was be there to comfort her and listen. He could do that. He just didn’t know what to expect. Maybe that’s what he was afraid of. He had never known a woman who was attacked, let alone raped, and he questioned his abilities.

He would owl that mental healer tomorrow and ask what he needed to do. Putting out the light, he listened to Pansy move around and then get into bed. He closed his own eyes and let sleep take over.


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: rons sees how much pasny needs him  


* * *

Ron was awakened by a scream. He sat straight up in bed and looked at the clock. Who was screaming in his house at three in the morning? Then he remembered Pansy. Pansy! Just as he thrust the blanket from his body his door opened and she stood in the frame. 

She was in her cropped pajama pants and a worn, oversized t shirt. Her eyes were puffy and filled with fear. Ron held open his arms and she ran over and jumped on the bed beside him, huddling against him and cried into his chest.

He held her shoulders and ran his hand along her hair, gently rocking her. He heard his door creak and looked up to see his father slowly closing the door. He gave his son a nod and left them alone. 

“Shhh, now Pansy, I’m here.” He whispered to her. Her grip was tight on his arms and she cried and cried. He was sure the whole house heard but he let her cry, just holding her. 

It was some time before Pansy fell asleep. Ron gathered her up in his arms and walked her to her room, easing her gently into bed and covering her up. He sat on the edge looking down at her. She looked so calm and peaceful as she slept, it was hard to believe such horrible thoughts were going on in her head. 

“Ronald?” He looked up at his father’s whisper from the door and slowly left the room, closing the door without a sound. “Did she say anything?” Arthur asked as Ron walked back to his room.

“No, she just cried.” He said. “Dad, I don’t if I can help her?” He said. Aside from Harry and Hermione, his father was the one person he was unashamed of sharing his fears with. 

“You did help, Ron. You were there when she needed you. She came looking for you and found you. All she wanted was to be with the one she knew she was safe with. You made the bad guy go away Ron, and you made the dreams end tonight.” He said. “That’s all you need to do Ron. You did it tonight for her.”

His father gave his shoulder a squeeze then went to bed. Ron was awake for a long time. He valued his father’s opinion but wasn’t sure if it was right this time. It seemed to work, Pansy had calmed down, but he would have liked to give her something to make her feel better. He had to meet with that mental healer, suddenly an owl didn’t seem fast enough. 

 

Ron left the Burrow first thing in the morning, before anyone was awake. His mother was the only one about, having trained herself to wake up and fix breakfast. It was a habit she never got out of. She gave him a muffin before he left. 

He had gotten the address for the mental healer from the Parkinsons. They thought it would be wise to give his parents the information considering the fact that their daughter was in their care. 

He approached the office and quickly went up to the desk. “Excuse me, is Healer Jessimen available?” He asked. 

“Do you have an appointment?” The young witch asked.

“No, but it concerns a patient of hers. There was an episode last night and it’s important I get some information right away.” He said firmly.

“Have a seat then.” She gestured to the chairs available. “I’ll see what I can do.” She vanished behind a door while Ron sat, waiting. 

“Mr. Weasley I presume?” He stood and looked at an older witch. She must be about twenty years older then his mother. 

“Yes. How did you know?” He asked, shacking the hand she offered.

“I’m aware of what Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson decided, please come inside.” He followed her into an office and sat down across from her desk. “You mentioned an episode to my secretary, what type of episode?”

“A nightmare.” Ron told her. “She came running into my room and just cried. She didn’t say anything, she just cried and eventually fell sleep. I carried her back to the room we gave her and put her back in bed.”

“Well, it seems as if you did just what she needed.” The healer told him.

“It didn’t seem so to me.” He told her honestly. 

“What she needed was to be near the one who made the horrible act stop. Just like you acted during her rape, you made it stop.” She leaned on her desk. “That’s all she wanted. That’s what she knew you would do.”

“My father said something like that, but I can’t keep doing this. I helped her, but eventually she is going to have to make the dreams go away on her own.” He said. “I need to know what to expect when just holding her isn’t enough.”

“That’s an insightful mindset to have, and you are right. Eventually she is going to go through several emotions. She needs to be assured of her safety first. Confronting her fears will be the next step. She’s afraid right now, paranoid to go to certain places and craving a safe place to be.”

“With me?” Ron asked. 

“Yes. She knows that since you helped her, you understand why she is afraid more then anyone else does. Her parents want to protect her, but that’s what parents do. Her friends want to comfort her but that’s what friends do. You saw her being raped and you acted to end it. You literally saw what she is afraid of and you understand that she scared it will happen again. You know what she is dreaming of, she doesn’t have to tell you or explain herself. You understand just how strong that fear is because you were there.”

“And she knows I won’t let it happen again.” He said. 

“Yes.” She said. “She may start feeling depressed, blaming herself for what happened, thinking she was at fault somehow. What if she had given him what he wanted, what if she didn’t go for that walk, what if she predicted what was going to happen? These are thoughts that may come up to her.”

“There’s no way she could have controlled what he did.” Ron said. 

“And that is what she needs to hear. Tell her plainly and without coddling. She may try and convince you that she had it coming or she was too stupid not to see it. That she may have done something to instigate it, but stand your ground. She needs a firm voice saying that she isn’t to blame. Rape isn’t about sex, or even desire. It’s about power. He wanted to destroy her and something as invasive as rape, especially in Pansy’s case, because she was a virgin, can be devastating. She has never been intimate with a man, and therefore unaware of what this is really about. She doesn’t know that this wasn’t about sex,, because the act against her was a sexual one. He wanted control over her, nothing more.”

Ron carefully took in ever word she said. “What else?” He asked. 

“She’ll become angry.” He was told. 

“She has a right to be angry.” Ron countered. 

“Yes, she certainly does. What you need to help her understand is that there is only one person who deserves that anger and that’s her attacker.”

“You mean she’ll have a go at me?” Ron asked. 

“She’ll react to everyone. Her temper will take her over and she will lash out at everyone and everything because nobody will understand her. Even you. You say what happened with your own eyes, but you didn’t feel her physical pain.” The healers voice lowered. “She may even indulge in self pity. She will think of herself as spoiled or thrown away, that no man will want her.” 

“I don’t know if I can do this. This sounds like a job for a healer.” Ron said, rubbing his forehead.

“This is information everybody should know. What a woman goes through when she is raped is complex and shouldn’t be brushed off. Often it is the friends who make a difference to these women more then healers.” She looked at the young man’s face. “These are examples of what might occur. She may go through all of none.”

“I see.” Ron was overwhelmed by all of this. He could only pray to Merlin that he could be what she needed. 

“Mr. Weasley, feel free to owl at anytime for assistance if you need it. I want to help Pansy too, and believe it or not, having you close at hand is a bigger help to her then you know.”

“I don’t see how.” He said. 

“I’m sure you don’t, but just understand that you did help her, and she still needs you to help her. Are you willing to do that?”

“Yes.” He said wondering why she even questioned it. 

“Then you are doing what needs to be done. You have my support as well. I’m a resource for you to go to should you need to talk.” He left her office a little more aware of what he may be faced with and suddenly feeling sorry for Pansy. To have to go through what he saw happen to her and then go through the emotions must take a toll on her. The dreams alone he could see were exhausting. He had a feeling the healer was implying that it would take more then the summer for her to deal with her rape, but he wanted to help her, so he would be there every moment.

He returned home and found Pansy and Ginny playing chess. His father was in his shed tinkering around with muggle appliances and his mother was cleaning up in the kitchen. 

Ron sat next to Pansy and gave her advice on moves. He had taught Ginny how to play, so it was only fair that he evened the odds.

For the next few days Pansy seemed relaxed at The Burrow. She helped his mother out with meals and tidying here and there. She took walks with Ron sometimes not saying anything for hours, sometimes talking constantly. Her favorite spot was a stretch of cliff near a lake. She liked to sit there for hours just watching the lake.

Ron understood her desire to be there. Many times when he had a fight with one of his brothers he would come here and calm down. It was hard not to feel peace in this spot. Nature’s tranquility had an effect on the soul. He thought Pansy might be dealing with her rape, he would soon find out she was far from alright. 

 

Four days after Ron talked to the mental healer, he woke in the middle of the night. He had an odd feeling and just couldn’t shake it. Still in his pajamas, he left his room. Pansy’s door was open so it was the first place he went.

Pansy wasn’t in her room. The covers were practically thrown off the bed but her slippers were still beside her bed so he ventured downstairs. “Pansy?” He called, when he got to the common room but there was no response. He checked the kitchen but it was empty. 

He was about to turn back when he heard a springy sound.. Moving into the kitchen he noticed the back door was open. He felt a horror in his gut and walked out the door. He had a feeling he knew where she went and walked all the way to the cliffs overlooking the lake.

Just like he thought, there she was, but the closer he got the more scared he became. She was in her pajamas, the same cropped pants and worn shirt she always wore. Instead of sitting on the ground or on the tree stump, she was standing right on the edge of the cliff just looking down. 

Ron’s heart sped up to dangerous levels, he purposely broke twigs and rustled the growth on the ground to make noise. “Pansy?” He said softly, coming beside her but staying a few feet away. “What are you doing?”

She looked over at him. Her eyes were puffy and she made no effort to wipe away tears. There was a sadness in her eyes that terrified him. His panic tripled and he had to fight to think of what the mental healer had told him. This was the depression she mentioned but she said nothing of suicide. What the hell was he going to do if he failed?

“Pansy, come back with me.” He said softy.

“There’s no point in going back.” She whispered. “I can’t sleep, I see it too much. Every time I close my eyes, he’s there.”

“Pansy, I know it has been hard, and I won’t insult you by saying I understand, but please come away from there and we can talk.” He said.

“Talk about what?” She cried. “How he hurt me? How he nearly killed me? How he took from me something precious? He destroyed me Ron.” Fresh tears began to fall.

“He didn’t destroy you Pansy,” he said in a firm voice, “but if you jump he would have succeeded. Rape isn’t about lust or even desire, it’s about power. Pansy when you refused him, he wanted revenge. Plain and simple.” She looked over at him, listening intently. “He wanted to break you and kill your spirit, and if you jump off that cliff he will have won. He would have succeeded in what he wanted to do to you. Don’t let him have that power over you. You are stronger then that.” He had no idea what he was saying. The words came out on their own, but Ron knew it was right.

“I don’t know if I can.” She said in a weak voice.

“You can. I’ll help you.” He moved a step closer. To his relief she didn’t back away or move an inch. “I can see how strong you are. I’ll be strong with you.” He moved a step closer. “You don’t have to do it alone. I‘m here. I will always be here.”

“I’m scared,” she said through her tears, “of never having my life back.” 

“You never lost your life Pansy,” he moved closer, standing beside her, “it got difficult for awhile, but you never lost it.”

“But he took…..”

“He took nothing. You never gave yourself to anyone. That first time is still yours to give.” He took her hand and immediate her fingers curled around his. He gave her hand a slight tug and she turned letting her body fall against his.

Ron took her in his arms and they collapsed on the ground against the tree. He held Pansy as she cried on his shoulder, her body was shacking and she made no effort to hold herself up. Ron felt his heart still pounding at the near tragedy that may have happened. He had a new insight to Pansy’s pain and it made him more then ever promise to help her. After tonight she needed him in a new way. It wasn’t just about nightmares. She needed him to get her life back. And, Merlin help him, he would do whatever it took.


	5. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: talking with ron  


* * *

Hogwarts letters came a few weeks later, and Molly was preparing to take them to Diagon Alley, where they would meet up with Pansy’s parents. They made plans to have lunch after robe fittings and getting supplies. Her parents wanted to treat them to a fine Italian café they frequented. 

Pansy had made no mention of the night at the cliffs. He had picked her up and carried her back to his home. She was calmer by then, having cried out her soul on his shoulder. He put her to bed and then went to his own room. He thought about writing to the mental healer but decided against it. What happened was Pansy’s business, and he decided not to mention it unless she did. 

“Ron?” He raised his eyes from his shoelaces to the door. She was dressed and ready, in jeans and a jumper. Her hands were in her pockets and her feet turned in slightly. “Do you have a minute?”

“Sure.” He said, finishing his shoe. “What is it?”

She entered and shut the door. “I wanted to talk to you about that night. When you found me by the cliff.”

“Alright then?” He said, letting her lead. 

“What you said about him wanting to break me down, was true. I thought about it over and over, and he only turned violent when I made it clear he would not succeed. It was about power and I didn’t realize it.” She said. 

“Well, I can’t blame you for not wanting to think about it.” He said. 

“You said I was strong though.” She told him. “I didn’t feel strong at the moment.”

“I know you didn’t. You needed someone to tell you that it wasn’t your fault and it wasn’t.” He said. “This is all his fault and none other. He has no other way to act but through violence.”

“I don’t know if it will ever go away though.” She said in that low voice again.

“It probably won’t but you can control how it affects you. You can take over your life and not the other way around.”

“I’m not strong enough for that.” She countered. 

“Yes you are.” He moved from one end of his bed to the other, sitting closer to her. “Pansy you are a woman, and everyone knows women are stronger then men.” She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. “It’s true.”

“You make yourself sound like a weakling.” She said. 

“I would rather run headfirst into a dragon anus then go through what women go through on a regular basis.” He said. 

She laughed at his description. “Well, lets hope there are no dragons at Diagon Alley.”

“There haven’t been any sightings so far.” He said, kicking a Daily Prophet out of the way.

“Try the Quibbler, they may have a report.” She said with a laugh. She quieted down and looked over at him. “Thank you Ron.”

“You’re welcome Pansy.” He said.

She left his room and Ron felt the urge to soar to the skies. He had done it. He wondered since that night if anything he had said made a difference and now he knew it had. She had taken this long to think about his words and it had helped her. He had actually helped her. 

He stood and walked to his mirror giving his reflection a wink before heading downstairs. 

 

Diagon Alley was relatively empty, the crowds would be out in a few days. Harry and Hermione wouldn’t be arriving until the next month. Mrs. Weasley would be taking them to Diagon Alley then. She wanted to get Ron and Ginny set first. She also wanted Pansy to get her supplies without the mass amounts of people around.

They found Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson right away, and Ron smiled as Pansy ran to her mother for a hug. Her father got one as well, while her mother went on and on about how great she looked, then she gushed over how Ron must be a wonderful help to her. 

Molly managed to divert attention from her blushing son by suggesting they get new robes first. They filled a few hours with fittings then hunting for books. Molly picked up Harry’s and Hermione’s basic books as well, so Hermione would only have to grab what she was taking for extra classes.

They were seated at a cozy table and had ordered lunch. The conversation between the parents was dominated with discussions on the Ministry of Magic and several new raids and incidents. Ron, Pansy and Ginny however were leafing through a new quidditch magazine and going over the league stats. 

As they prepared to leave for home, Mrs. Parkinson took the opportunity to speak to Ron while Pansy and Ginny went to the loo.

“Ron, I can’t thank you enough. Pansy looks wonderful.” Her mother said and Ron could see the waterworks starting.

“Looks are one thing Mrs. Parkinson and to be honest, they don’t matter.” Ron knew that watering anything down would make it harder in the long run. “Pansy still has trouble sleeping and physical contact is still difficult.”

“But she’s getting better?” Her mother asked hopefully. At least in this Ron was able to be truthful.

“Yes, she is getting better.” He said and was engulfed in a hug. This woman sure wasn’t shy with the affection. 

The weeks passed on and Pansy and Ron settled into a routine. They helped out with chores on certain days of the week, took walks after dinner and talked. Pansy was becoming more and more open with how she felt. She had yet to touch him or anyone else in the house on her own though. It was true that she flung herself at him when she had nightmares, but panic had set in and she had no control. She wasn’t making a conscience decision to make contact with him and that worried Ron to no end. 

What would she do when it came time to go back to Hogwarts, she couldn’t avoid her friends? She would have to deal with it sooner or later, and he hoped their talking was helping.

“Harry and Hermione are going to be here next week.” He told her as they made sandwiches for lunch. They were going to take them to the lake to relax. 

“Is my being here going to be a problem?” She asked. “I mean, I took a spare room.”

“There were seven kids here at one point you know.” He said chuckling. “Harry can take Fred and Georges old room and Hermione can have Bill’s. Don’t worry about it.” 

They took their sandwiches and ever filling water bottles and walked out to the lake, sitting under a hug tree. Ron had developed a habit of sitting first and then letting her chose how close to him she wanted to be. Today she sat right next to him. She still wasn’t close enough to touch him, but she was next to him instead of across from him. 

They ate in silence, watching the animals in the lake frolic about. Pansy remained quiet, but this happened a lot. He had a feeling that she often passed the summer at home just staring off into nature. It did have a calming effect, he had to admit.

They stayed for what must have been an hour, neither saying a word. They reached for the same goblet and their hands touched. Ron froze. Their pinkies were brushing but she hadn’t moved away. He wouldn’t move unless she did. 

Pansy was looking down at her hand next to his. For several long moments, she did nothing then slowly turned her hand and closed her fingers around his hand. Ron turned his hand palm up for her, making sure she had control. He watched and she changed her grip, squeezing his hand tightly and at other times barely touching him. 

She was testing him, he knew it. She wanted to know if he would try and take the upper hand. If he was still safe. He would show her he was. He stayed still, and let her touch him. 

Pansy brought his hand over her lap, and held it in both of hers. She turned it this way and that, feeling the warmth from his palm and the rough skin of his fingers. When she loosened her grip, he loosened his. When she tightened her grip he let her, without squeezing down. He was letting her have her way.

She looked over at him, and saw his eyes. There was no threat there. Not with Ron. He saved her. He wouldn’t hurt her. She looked down at his hand in hers and thought how nice it was to touch him. This was how it felt to be safe. This was what she wanted back in her life. To be able to be with her friends and touch her friends without feeling scared. She would have that life back again, even if it killed her getting back to that point.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: setting hermione straight  


* * *

Pansy made no more moves to touch him, but did begin sitting next to him and not across from him. He knew she was taking her time and he was more then willing to let her. 

When Harry and Hermione arrived however, she ran into another hurdle. Hermione ran and gave her a hug which she took, but Ron could see it make her uncomfortable. Before he could step in and stop Harry, he already has his arms around her. 

“NO!!” Pansy scream out, thrashing her fists out. Harry immediately let go and backed away. 

“Pansy…..” Hermione came forward concerned. They had been told Pansy was at the Burrow but hadn’t been told why. They felt it was Pansy’s choice to tell anyone. 

Ron followed her when she ran upstairs and into her room. The door was closed but he knew he had to talk to her now. “Pansy, it’s Ron.” He could hear the tears through the door. “Pansy, I’m alone. Let me help you.” 

The door clicked and he opened it slowly, slipping inside and closing it again. The minute she heard the click she spun around and buried her face in his chest. 

“It’s alright Pansy, he didn’t mean anything.” He said, hugging her shoulders. She cried into his chest harder. 

“Ronald?” Hermione’s voice came through the door.

“Later Hermione.” He said. 

“I just want to make…..” 

“Hermione, I said later.” He called to her, still not letting go of Pansy. He heard her boots making their way down the stairs. Hermione could be so nosy at times, even if she meant well. 

He let Pansy cry into his chest and when she calmed down, let his arms drop as she pulled away. Sitting on her bed, he watched her pace. “He wasn’t going to hurt you?” Ron told her. 

“I know he wasn’t, but for a moment, I couldn’t get away, I was trapped.” She sat down beside him. “It was like the forest. I couldn’t get out.”

“You could have just held out a hand and he would have known that you didn’t want a hug.” He said. “That’s all you have to do in the future.”

“They might question it?” She said. 

“They might think it, but they won’t say anything. And your friends will understand.” He looked at her. “You might want to think about letting some people know. Harry is going to wonder if he did something wrong and I have a feeling Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle will outright ask you what’s wrong.”

“I know they will.” She sighed, and wiped away the last of her tears. “So much for keeping it to myself.”

“You shouldn’t do that anyway. You tried to keep it inside and looked what you almost did.” She shuddered thinking of the time she stood on that cliff. “Your friends are here to help you, we all are. You don’t have to reveal every detail, just let them know what you are comfortable telling them.”

She nodded. “Maybe you should tell them why I’m here.”

“I thought you would want to do that.” He said. 

Pansy shook her head. “They are your friends, I don’t know how to talk to them. I can handle Draco, Vince and Greg.” 

“Alright.” He stood and went to the door. “Will you be alright?” 

“Yes, I’m going to write to them now. It will give me something to do.” She said, moving to the desk. 

Ron left her alone and went downstairs where Harry and Hermione waited. “Ron, what’s going on?” Hermione was on her feet the moment his stepped onto the carpet.

“Calm down Hermione, I’ll explain everything.” He sat down and waiting for her to sit too. “Pansy is here because something happened to her over the summer and she feels better here.”

“What happened?” Harry asked. 

“Before I tell you, I want you both to promise me that you won’t tell anyone else. This is private and Pansy is letting me tell you so you understand why she acted that way. Other then that, it is her business and hers alone. Nobody else can know unless she wants them to know.”

“Ron, what happened?” Hermione urged. 

“I promise.” Harry said, without hesitation.

“Hermione?” Ron looked over at her confused look.

“Fine I promise, now what’s going on?” She said, throwing her hand up. 

“Just after summer started Pansy was raped.” Hermione gasped, and Harry’s jaw dropped.

“Did she know him?” Harry asked.

“Yes, he was someone she knew through her mother’s friends or something like that. He asked her out last summer and tried again this summer as well. When she got angry and told him off, he retaliated. She was dragged into a forest and raped. I was on my way home from Neville’s and found them. I took her to St. Mungo’s and afterwards she came here. She was only at home for a few days and she started having nightmares. Her mental healer said it was a good idea for her to spend some time here, so her parents wrote to mine.” Ron left out several key issues, but those were none of anyone’s business. 

“If it’s supposed to help her, then why did she scream when Harry hugged her. He was only saying hello.” Hermione asked. 

He saw his sister roll her eyes, but he knew Hermione didn’t. “Contact is something she is still working on, and it’s been just me and Ginny so far. She is getting better though. The nightmares have been easier for her to deal with and she doesn’t sleepwalk anymore. She’s able to talk about it now, but touching is something she needs to work at.”

“What’s she going to do at Hogwarts.” Hermione asked. 

“She’s writing to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. They can watch out for her in Sytherin. I’m not sure if her parents wrote to Dumbledore, but dad mentioned something about single rooms being available at times for certain reasons. It should be easy for her to get one considering.” He said, hoping she would be able to get one.

“I’m going to see if she’s alright.” Hermione stood but Ron stopped her. 

“No, leave her alone.” He said. 

“Ron, she needs a woman right now.” She said taking a step toward the stairs. 

Ron jumped up and blocked the stairs. “No, Hermione, I made sure she was alright. What she wants right now is privacy.”

“Ron, you don’t understand what she went through, she needs a woman’s shoulder after what happened with Harry.” She said in a tone Ron was fast becoming annoyed with. “A woman can relate to her feelings better than you.”

“Hermione, I am going to remain calm while I speak to you, so listen carefully. Number One, Pansy understood that Harry wasn’t going to hurt her, she just panicked at the sudden contact that’s all. It was panic, not terror or fear. She is not afraid of Harry, she knows he didn’t mean to hurt her, and she knows if he had been aware he would have offered a hand instead. Number Two, she is alright and asked for privacy to write to her friends, so I gave it to her and you will too. Number Three, don’t ever tell me I don’t understand what happened, because I saw it with my own eyes. I saw her held down by the throat and raped, trying to get away and unable to. I saw her fighting with everything to try and get away from him, and I couldn’t run fast enough to get there, so don’t ever, ever Hermione, tell me I don’t understand her.” He took in a deep breathe and let it out. ‘Do you understand me?”

“Yes.” She said, folding her arms across her chest. 

“Good.” He looked over at Ginny. “Call me when dinners ready, will you Gin?” She gave him a nod and he went upstairs. 

He was almost to his room when he saw Pansy stick her head out of her door. “I heard that.” 

“You did?’ He asked looking al little embarrassed. 

“Yes.” She smiled. “Didn’t want to be down there?” He shrugged. “Where were you headed?”

“To my room, I thought I might go through my magazines until it’s time to eat.” He said. 

“Do you want to read in here?” He tossed her head to the side indicting her room.

“Sure.” He fetched his magazines and then went back to her room. She was back at her desk writing a letter, so he reclined in her bed with his magazines. He was half reading it and half watching her. 

Eventually the silence and the long morning got to him and he realized he had dozed off when Pansy was calling his name. “I’m sorry,” he said getting up, “how long was I asleep?” 

“Just about twenty minutes that’s all.” She said, sealing up another letter. “Your sister just said it’s time for dinner.”

“Alright.” He stood and moved to the door. “Four letters?”

“One for Millicent.” She said, opening the door. He nodded and they went downstairs. Molly had the table set up, charmed longer to accommodate Harry and Hermione.

Arthur had just entered the kitchen to help Molly. Ginny and Hermione were setting the table. Pansy caught sight of Harry coming down the stairs from putting his own bag away.

“Harry, can I talk to you?” She asked. 

“Yes.” He looked to Ron who gave him a nod and went to the kitchen to help his mother. 

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for my reaction.” She said. “I know it must have seemed mental when you weren’t expecting it.”

“Pansy, please don’t apologize for that. I should say sorry, if I had known about, well, about what happened I never would have done that. I just hope I didn’t bring….I mean, I hope it didn’t…..you know, do anymore damage.” He said fumbling for words. 

“No, I’m alright. Ron explained it well enough I imagine.” She said, not wanting Harry to know she heard him.

“Yes he did.” Harry smiled at her. “Ron is a good help then?” He asked remembering Hermione’s words. He didn’t think she understood Pansy. Hermione had never been attacked, so she wouldn’t know.

“He’s been a great help.” She looked away into nothingness. “I don’t think I could have gotten through some things without him.” She fell silent thinking of the cliffs.

“He’s a good mate.” Harry said quietly.

“Yes, he is.” She smiled at him, and they both went into the kitchen for dinner. 

Ron saw Hermione watching and could see the wheels turning. He knew Hermione loved to be the helpful one, but that was also coupled with the fact that she always had an answer for problems and this one was not her problem to solve. There was no book for Hermione to turn to, and he was not about to let Pansy get caught up and become a project of Hermione’s.

“Here Pansy, you can sit here.” He held out a chair for her and took the seat next to it before Hermione had time to come around the table. His mother seat was at the end of the table so there was no way Hermione could corner her.

During dinner, when conversation was flowing, Pansy leaned in and whispered to Ron. “Why did she want to see me so badly earlier?”

“She always likes to be involved, no matter what. She thought you might like a woman’s comfort, that’s all.” He said, purposefully downplaying Hermione’s reasons.

“I don’t need her comfort.” Pansy told him. 

“I know, that’s why I seated you where you are. I won’t let her corner you.” He said. Pansy gave him a smile.

“Are we still walking after dinner?” She asked. She had gotten so used to the walks she took with Ron after dinner. It was a comfort to her.

“Of course.” He said returning her smile. 

After dinner Pansy borrowed Ron’s owl Pig and sent off her letters, then walked with him along the fields they always walked in, coming to the lake and sitting down. The nocturnal insects were out and glowing. “Is the walkway safe?” She asked, pointing to the ramp that lead to the lake. 

“Yes.” He said and followed her out as she walked along the plank way. She went out all the way to the end and sat down taking off her sandals. 

“Sit down.” She said looking up at him and dangling her feet in the water. Ron sat and quickly pulled his shoes and socks off, shirking them down and shoving them in his pocket. He charmed his jeans up his calves and sat beside her, letting his feet dip into the water.

“I love swimming, but I didn’t dare swim this summer.” She said, listening to the light splashing from her feet. 

“Why not?” Ron asked, letting his own feet sway back and forth. 

“He always used to come and watch me. Last summer, it was annoying but with how aggressive he had gotten in just a few days, I didn’t want to take the chance of him trying to pull my bathing suit off underwater.” She said. 

“Wise thinking. Who knows what he would have thought.” Ron said, splashing away a fish with his foot.

“I should have seen it coming.” Se said, staring into the water. 

“You couldn’t have seen anything.” Ron told her, ready for this conversation. The healer had given him the right tools to help her.

“Couldn’t I?” She asked, looking over at him. “I didn’t want to go swimming around him because he may have stripped off my bathing suit, and I shouldn’t have seen it coming?”

“Pansy, every young man between about 12 and 19 imagines taking off a bathing suit when he sees one.” Ron explained.

‘What happens after 19?” She asked, smirking.

“Hopefully by that age we would have figured out what’s underneath it.” He answered matter-of-factly. He was rewarded with her chuckle. “Just because you were afraid he’d go over the line with a prank doesn’t mean you could have seen him dragging you into a forest and raping you. They aren’t the same Pansy, don’t try and see it that way.”

Pansy looked back at the water. “I heard what you said to Granger, about seeing it and not getting there fast enough.” 

“I meant it.” He said. 

“I know you did.” She said, letting her feet play with the water again. “Do you have problems with her?” She asked. 

“In a way.” He said with a smile. “Hermione is a very take charge kind of person and in many ways she’s an expert at nearly everything. After six years of dealing with that, it can get to you.” 

“I can only imagine.” She chuckled. “So why not let her talk to me then? Although I’m glad you are keeping her at bay, I’m just curious as to why.”

“Hermione likes to assume she knows about everything, even if she is well read, and doesn’t like to admit that she may make things worse. I’m not taking a chance when it comes to you. This isn’t a fight you had with a friend or a romance gone bad. This is something she cannot try and help out. This is one of those times when she just has to be satisfied that someone else is needed and not her.” 

“Sounds like you think she’s arrogant.” She said.

He rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. “She can be.” Pansy chuckled and after awhile they went back to the house. She agreed that Granger was arrogant. She always had to have the top scores, always had to have the right answer, always had to know everything about everything. Pansy found it pathetic, but didn’t say anything to Ron. Granger was his friend after all, and while he recognized her pros and cons, she didn’t know if he would appreciate her bad mouthing the girl. 

 

That night, Pansy had another dream. She was reliving the attack but couldn’t wake up, and Ron was nowhere in sight. She searched the forest but she couldn’t find him. She cried out and cried out but he would come. She woke up panting and left her room, but in the hall he path was blocked. “Pansy, are you alright?” She asked, approaching the girl.

“Leave me alone.” Pansy cried and slapped away Hermione’s hand. “Ron?” She called out.

“Pansy, Ron is sleeping. What’s the matter?” She moved closer.

“Get away.” She backed up against the wall. “Ron!?” She yelled. 

“What’s going on?” Ginny called coming out from her room.

“I think Pansy is panicking.” She said but Ginny was already banging on Ron‘s door. “Pansy, it’s alright, I’ll help you back to bed.” She reached out and took the girl’s shoulder in a firm grip, tugging her toward her room.

Pansy let loose. She struggled against Hermione’s grip, pushing the girl away. “Ron!” She let out a blood curdling scream, bringing feet from all directions but she only heard one set.

“Pansy.” Ron called out and moved Hermione out of the way. Pansy reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her tears fall in loud sobs as she wailed. He picked her up and took her to his room, shutting the door with his foot. “It’s alright, I’m here.” He held her in his arms as he sat on his bed, letting her cry her fill, and mentally pouring red fire ants on Hermione’s tongue.


	7. chapter 7

  
Author's notes: hermione, has issues, pansy speaks to draco, pansy takes a big step  


* * *

Pansy woke up next to a body and for a moment her heart threatened to jump out of her chest. She looked to her side and calmed immediately. Ron was flat on his back lightly snoring. She was in his bed and under the blanket. She took a moment to look at him, thinking how he had again come to her rescue last night. 

She had held onto him and felt such a sense of relief. His touch didn’t scare her. Holding him didn’t scare her. She had sat between his legs while she held him crying and she hadn’t been scared. 

She eased out of his bed, and tip toed to the door. She stopped when she heard voices, then saw the ear on Ron’s desk. He had told her about his brothers invention and eased the ear just under the door, then listened. 

“Ginny, she’s been in there all night.” Pansy recognized Granger’s voice. 

“After what you did, I’m not surprised.” She smiled at Ginny’s response. “She had a nightmare and wanted Ron, why did you have to grab her like that?” 

“I was trying to help her get back to bed.” She countered. 

“She didn’t want that, she wanted Ron. She goes to him when she had nightmares.” There was silence for a moment. “How do you know she’s not in her room?” Pansy began to wonder the same thing.

“I wanted to see if she was alright after last night.” Pansy saw red, and then realized Ginny did as well.

“Did you go into her room?” The harsh question had already formed in Pansy’s mind. “Now you are invading her privacy?”

“I just peaked in and saw that she was gone.” Hermione said. 

“So how did you know she was in Ron’s room?’ Ginny’s questions was met with silence. “Did you look in Ron’s room too?” 

“I wasn’t snooping…..” She started to say. 

“It seems like you were. Hermione you have no idea what it was like for Pansy, and you have no idea what to do when it comes to her, neither do I, neither do my parents. Pansy knows what she needs from Ron and that’s who she goes to. Her parents trust him and so do mine, so quite badgering her and leave her be.”

“What if they…..” Pansy felt like barging out of the room and smacking Granger’s face.

“Hermione, I am going to say this one time and then the topic is over. She was raped, brutally raped. She had broken ribs, a broken cheekbone and half her face was swollen all caused by a man who force-fucked her.” Pansy winced at the description but it seemed to drive the point home by the sound of Hermione’s gasp. “She is not looking for a good time, she is looking for comfort from the person who saved her. Ron is not about to take advantage of her, and I don’t not want to hear you imply that again. Although, if she needed it and went to him for it, he would give it to her, and she would be entitled to it.” Pansy looked over at Ron. 

Would he give her intimacy if she needed it? She was too scared right now, not of Ron but of dreams. She had a feeling though that he would help her in that way if she asked. 

She heard a door close and then slow footsteps moving downstairs. She eased out of the room and into hers to get dressed. She kept the ears. She’d return them to Ron later, but for now, they might come in handy.

 

Pansy and Ron were engaged in a very serious chess match, each oblivious to the eyes of Granger watching them. She had seen them together in bed, sleeping comfortably. The way Ron pushed her aside to get to Pansy had been unnerving. She was his best friend and she was shoved aside as if she was a nuisance. 

She felt sorry that Pansy had been attacked, but Ron saved her, so she should be fine. Why run to Ron in the middle of the night? It didn’t seem right to Hermione. She knew more about comfort then Ron. Ron never understood women. What did he know about comfort? She would have thought Pansy would be embarrassed around him since he saw her in a humiliating situation. So why run to him? 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Ginny opened the door and smiled. “Malfoy?!” She cried out. “Come in, come in.”

Draco entered and greeted everyone, hugging Hermione and giving Harry and Ron a forearm. He walked over to his friend and smiled down at her. “Hello Pansy.” He said gently, holding out a hand. 

“Hello Draco.” She looked at his hand, but faltered when reaching out. She took it but only for a moment then pulled her hand away. Draco merely put his hand in his pocket and kept smiling. Draco’s letter was the only one where she had left nothing out. Every awful detail was given. She needed her closest friend to know all of it.

“Do you want to take a walk?” She asked. He nodded and she looked at Ron who nodded and rose to follow them. They walked to the lake and then along to the cliffs, where Pansy took a seat on a huge boulder. “Do you understand my letter fully Draco?” She asked, looking up where he leaned against a tree.

“Yes I do. I looked into the matter.” He said. 

“What did you find out?” Ron asked. 

“Johannes was sent back to Berlin by the Ministry of Magic. They claimed it was Pansy’s word against his, and since she didn’t speak up, it must have been a misunderstanding.”

“A misunderstanding?” Ron couldn’t believe his ears. 

“I was in St. Mungo’s for several days. If anyone wanted to see me, aside from Ron they were turned away.” She said, looking up at the two men. 

“The fact that she was in St. Mungo’s didn’t clue them in?” Ron asked. “Didn’t the Ministry see how badly she was injured.”

“Lutz claimed that she feigned an injury and was taken there by overbearing parents.” Draco answered. 

“I can’t believe him.” Ron was beyond thought. To have the man released in his own country. “What about our own Ministry of Magic?” He asked. “Both of us gave them memories.” 

“Since he was here on a visitors pass to see his family, it was simply expired early and his charges given to his own Ministry. The Ministry has no jurisdiction over him since he isn’t even a resident part of the year, only for a little over two and a half months as a visitor. They are assuming his own Ministry will handle him.” 

“His family said nothing?” Ron asked.

“If my mother heard from her friend, she said nothing to me about it.” Pansy said, grateful for the adult conversation. She was tired of Molly and especially Hermione quieting up when she entered a room. 

“I doubt she would have said anything to you if she was confronted.” Draco told her. “Your mother doesn’t like unpleasant conversation.”

“True.” Pansy looked out into the mountains.

“How are you Pansy?” Draco asked her. 

“I’m getting there.” She said with a smile. “Did the others get my letters?”

“Yes, we all thought it would be better if one of us showed up rather then a whole gang.” He said. 

“That was helpful I admit.” She said. “Do they understand everything I asked?” 

“Yes, they know not to touch you unless they ask. Millicent says that if you can’t get a single room, she will trade with whoever you end up with.” He told her. “It shouldn’t be a problem though. I asked my father to speak with Professor Snape about a single for you. He wanted to know why but I told him it was personal and if it gets out then I would tell him. He said he would talk to the Professor. With him and your father asking, it should work out.”

“Thank you Draco.” She said smiling up at him. Draco had always proven to be a good friend and he had proven it yet again.

“You can count on me too at Hogwarts. I may be in a different house, but I‘ll be there.” Ron told her. 

Pansy gave him a wide smile.” I was hoping you’d say that.” Her relief was evident, and it made Ron smile.

Draco walked back to the house with them and said his goodbyes to everyone. “We are all grateful Ron, for helping her, but I’m the one saying it.” He offered his hand. The ginger shook it, without saying anything. Nothing needed to be said.

“I’ll see you at Hogwarts Pansy.” He said, offering a hand.

“I’ll see you at Hogwarts Draco.” She reached out and took his hand, longer this time. Draco would make sure her friends knew what they should know. School would be a little easier to deal with now that she had spoken to Draco.

They had dinner, but Pansy picked at her food. She would have been lying if she said she wasn’t affected by Draco’s news. Johannes had basically gone without any punishment. His attack on her was viewed as a misunderstanding. She had suffered worse then she could possibly imagine, yet it was a misunderstanding. Johannes was laughing at her in his home, she knew it. 

“Pansy?” She turned to Ron. “Do you want a treacle tart?” He offered her the plate. 

“No thank you.” She said. Her quietness was noticed by the whole table but nobody called attention to it, they let her think.

Pansy sat alone in her room, wondering at what it would be like when she returned to school. She felt safe in the knowledge that she could rely on Draco and Ron when she returned, but she wanted to be stronger. She needed to be in more control.

She left her room and walked to Ron’s, looking around to make sure Granger wasn’t about. That one managed to sneak about everywhere, using curiosity as an excuse. Pansy thought it was more nosiness then curiosity.

She knocked on his door, so quietly she barely heard it herself. But regardless of the volume, the door opened. Ron let her in then shut it. “Pansy? Is everything alright?” He asked. He was in his pajamas and from the looks of it lounging in bed with his broom stick care manual.

“Everything is fine, I just wanted something.” She said. She was scared, not of Ron but of herself. Did she have the bravery to do this?

“What did you need?” He asked. 

“I was wondering if you could do something for me?” She asked. 

“I’d do anything you asked me to Pansy.” He said. “What is it?”

She looked up trying to form words, but smiled instead. “You need to shave.” She commented looking at his scruff.

“You want me to shave?” He asked, with a funny face.

“No,” she chuckled, “that was just an observation. I was wondering… if I … well if I could…..have a hug.” She asked, looking at the floor.

“Of course you can.” He whispered to her. “You are in control.” He stood still and waited. Pansy shifted about on her feet, but didn’t turn away. She took a step closer and faced him. 

Pansy became aware of his form. Before he had been a source of safety and comfort, now it was clear he was a strong man. She hadn’t noticed the wide expanse of his shoulders before, or the firmness of his body. She reached up and placed a hand on his chest. 

She felt the strong, vibrant beat under her hand and fed off of it. Moving closer she slipped an arm around his waist and rested her cheek against his chest, next to her hand, closing her eyes. 

Ron closed his own eyes, delighting in the feel of Pansy’s embrace. It was light, and she didn’t squeeze him but he felt it. He didn’t move at all. He made no effort to lift his hands. He kept this at his sides, letting her hold him as she needed. 

“Thank you Ron.” She whispered. He smiled as he felt her jaw move against him. 

“You’re welcome.” He said as she slowly backed away. Without another word, giving him only a small smile, she left his room.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: leaving for hogwarts  


* * *

Pansy and Ron stayed a weekend at her home. Ron admitted on one of their walks that he had never stayed in anything as palatial as her house. Pansy admitted to him that his home was far more welcoming. He smiled thinking how Harry had thought his home was brilliant when he first saw it before their second year.

They packed up their trunks and prepared to leave for school. Pansy’s parents had come to dinner and she had given her goodbyes and promises to write. Her mother had given Ron a new cloak. It wouldn’t be useful until winter but it was nice indeed and since she was smiling so earnestly at him with his own mother behind her with her own smile, he couldn’t refuse it.

They had loaded up their trunks and were settled into an empty compartment. They had bought their treats and just as Pansy was opening her chocolate frog, a gift from Ron, she heard her name in the doorway. “Pansy,” Draco said, “Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle want to see you. We have a compartment to ourselves.”

Pansy looked at Ron. “Go on,” he told her, “if it gets to be too much, come back here. If everything works, then I’ll see you in the great hall.” His smile gave her a strength and she looked from Draco to Ron. His words were only loud enough for her to hear, but she heard them loud and clear. 

“Alright.” Before she rose, she leaned in and whispered. “We will still take our walks won’t we?” She asked. 

“I’d be crushed if we didn’t.” He said. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, it was a half a hug, because she only touched him with her cheek, but it was something. 

He kept his eye on the door the whole trip, making sure he could see Pansy the moment she showed up. He was delighted when they arrived at Hogwarts and she hadn’t come back. She was alright with her housemates and felt safe. He would find out how it went when they took their walk.

It was the final year he would be taking this walk. It was the final time he would hear the sorting hat song. It was the final time he would have a start of term feast. He should be absorbing it all but his eyes kept searching out Pansy. He wanted to make sure she was alright. 

He took a seat facing the Slytherin table, and searched out the students. He found her walking with Millicent into the hall. Draco and his two shadows behind them, talking among themselves. She sat beside Millicent with Draco on her other side, then scanned the Gryffindor table.

The smile she gave him, when she found him, lit up his whole being. She had survived. She had done it, that brilliant girl. She would be alright, and she was telling him so in her smile. She raised her hand and pantomimed a walk her to fingers, then mouthed the word ‘after’. He nodded and smiled at her excited clapping.

The first years came in and the sorting began. He lost himself in the updates of all of his housemates, every now and then glancing up at Pansy. She was avoiding contact by keeping her arms folding in front of her or holding something, but she was actively taking part in conversation. She was surrounded by Millicent and Draco, who Ron noticed were giving her plenty of space.

They were halfway through the feast when Professor Snape called her to the head table and spoke to her briefly. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows. He knew that meant he would find out later.

“How is she doing?” Hermione asked from beside him.

“She’s doing just fine from the looks of it.” He said, putting down his juice. “She has Millicent to help her in Slytherin house if she needs it.” He gave her a knowing smirk. “And Millicent won’t have to sneak in and see what room she’s in.”

Hermione looked away then back. “Ginny told you, did she?” 

“No,” he said, “she didn’t.” Ron let her look confused for a moment, then spoke. “I was awake when you opened the door.” 

“I just wanted to know if she was alright.” Hermione explained. 

“No, Hermione, you wanted to know where she was.” He told her. “I know you, and after six years I know how you think, and I am not as daft as you think I am. Hermione, you didn’t see her that day, and after seeing what she went through I want to offer her any help I can. The mental healer said she would latch onto the one who saved her and made the attack stop.”

“Ron, I know you want to help…..” He stopped her. 

“No Hermione, I don’t want to help her. I need to. I have to. And she wants me to.” He said. “Just leave it be, this isn’t something that concerns you. She’s been through enough, don’t make her fight off you too.”

Hermione, sighed and just nodded. She had nothing more to say. What could she say to it? They finished dinner and headed for Gryffindor tower. Hermione looked about for Ron, but he was waiting outside the great hall door. He would be meeting Pansy, just like at the Burrow when they took their walks. She turned and followed Harry to their house.

 

Pansy came running up and hugged his shoulders, but she released him a split second later. Ron hadn’t raised his arms, and as long as she kept hugging him for a blink of time, he would continue to leave them at his sides. 

“Professor Snape spoke to me.” She said, as they strolled along the corridors.

“I saw that. What did he say?” He asked. 

“He said my parents wrote to him about a single and he would talk to me in greater detail tonight.” She said. 

“Well, you won’t have to worry then. You’ll have your own room.” He said. 

“It’s a little scary.” She said looking up at him. 

“Why?”

“Your room isn’t next door anymore.” She said in a light voice. “What if I need you?”

“I don’t know.” He said. “I’ve thought about it, but haven’t come up with a solution.”

“My mother gave me some dreamless sleep, until I can figure some things out. Maybe we can come up with a solution soon.” She said. 

“I’ll be racking my brain.” He said. “It shouldn’t take long.” He waited as she looked up at him and laughed. 

“Ron.” She said swatting his robes. 

 

Professor Snape was waiting for her when she arrived at Slytherin house. He left the door to his office open. “I think you should know that your parents wrote to me about what happened to you, they thought I should know. They seemed reluctant to mention it without asking you, but I must say that I feel better knowing. I am sorry about what happened.” She nodded. “She requested a single room for you and I agree, your belongings have been moved in.”

“Thank you Professor.” She said, grateful to her head of house. 

“She also spoke of Mr. Weasley’s actions, and the time spent at him home. Has it helped?” 

“It has helped so much Professor, more then anyone will know.” She said, looking into his fire and thinking of the cliffs. Professor Snape could see the intensity and knew she was thinking of something serious, but he knew better than to push her. She didn’t know he would be told, but as her guardian during her time at school, he needed to be aware. 

“Will it be difficult to be separated from him?” Snape had been told by Pansy’s mother what was done and how she had relied on him when she panicked or had nightmares.

“I honestly don’t know Sir. My mother gave me Dreamless Sleep for the first week or two, but not being able to get to him will be a challenge.” She was looking at the fire, her hands, the walls, trying to come up with a solution and fast. 

“The headmaster knows for legal reasons but he won’t mention anything, he will let me take care of anything that happens. I think it would be a good idea to let the staff know what has happened. If a panic attack occurs, your professors will be able to get to Mr. Weasley sooner.” He said. 

“They would do that Sir?” Pansy asked as if she was just offered a sack of galleons.

“Yes, they would. There is no place safer than Hogwarts and it will be that way for you. I want your permission to inform the staff of what has happened, what you went through and why you were at the Weasley home. Not only do they need to know about your change in behavior, they need to understand just why Mr. Weasley is the one to go to immediately.”

“Thank you Professor. Yes, you can let them know anything.” He smile faded. “Only the teachers will know right?” She asked.

“Yes, only the teachers, and of course Madame Pomfrey.” He confirmed. Pansy left his office and Severus Snape was left to contemplate the situation. He had never dealt with something like this. He had dealt with attacks and threats but what his little Slytherin had gone through was enough to test even the strongest stomachs.

He had read Mrs. Parkinson’s letter several times and viewed the memory she had given him. He saw first hand her injuries while in St. Mungo’s. Cecile sent a memory of the healer speaking to them. The view, even in a memory, of Pansy laying in the hospital bed with a broken and bloodied face had welled his eyes. Contrary to his reputation, he cared about his charges, and he took it personally when his house was in danger.

He was grateful to Weasley for saving her, even though he would never say so. That would be un-Slytherin like. He would, however, make sure Pansy has everything she needs. He rose and quickly made his way toward the staff meeting.

 

It was well past curfew when Ron, Harry, Dean and Seamus were once again celebrating a long standing tradition of gorging on sweets they had collected all summer. Harry’s muggle candies were a great delight, even if they were a little boring. 

“Mr. Weasley.” All four boys stopped what they were doing and looked to their door. Professor McGonagall was still in her teaching robes and focusing her eyes on only one of them. “A word please.”

Ron followed her out of the room and down to her office. “Mr. Weasley, your parents wrote to me, and Professor Snape spoke to the staff as well. May I say, your actions do Godric Gryffindor proud.” 

“Thank you Professor.” He said, having grown somewhat used to the praise at this point.

“Given what has happened, Professor Snape has spoken to the staff, with Miss Parkinson’s permission.” Ron nodded to her. He thought it would be better to let the staff know but that was Pansy’s decision to make, but he was glad she agreed. “Miss Parkinson has been given a single room and there is a painting that can warn her head of house, should she have a nightmare or episode.” 

“A painting to watch over her?” He asked. “That’s brilliant.” 

“Yes, Mr. Weasley. Miss. Parkinson will be watched carefully, which is why I am speaking with you now. The paintings communicate among each other as you know so it would only be a matter of seconds before I am notified and can fetch you. Miss Parkinson will still be able to have the access to you that she had at your home.” She informed him. 

“Professor that’s great. She was wondering how she would cope.” Ron’s excited look was impossible to hold back. 

“Be prepared, just as you were at home, in case she needs you.” His head of house said. 

“I’m always ready is she needs me Professor.” Before he left her office and went back to his dorm, he turned at the door. “How many people know about her Professor?”

“Only the staff knows Mr. Weasley.” She answered him. “Although should an incident occur, we have no idea who will and won’t see. Nor will we be able to control questions that arise or rumors that begin.” 

“I will help Pansy deal with that if it comes up.” He said, then left for his dorm. 

 

Ron met with Pansy right after breakfast and compared schedules. They had their first class together and several others, so they would be together often. He could make sure she was alright most of the day. She said her other classes were with Millicent, so she wouldn’t be alone at any time. Ron had the distinct feeling that Professor Snape and McGonagall had something to do with it, but he wasn’t about to say anything.

They walked into Transfiguration and took a table together. Several of the students looked at them and then their friends. Pansy and Ron sitting together was an unusual site. They hadn’t been friends before so, everyone began to assume that they associated during the summer. 

Pansy’s actions soon began to draw more attention though. She was always in Ron’s company and when not, she preferred to remain alone. She didn’t take part in common room games Slytherin played and it had been some time since she was seen at the girls dorm partys.

The only thing keeping back anyone from outright asking her what had gotten into her was the fact that Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, even Harry and Hermione acted as if nothing strange was going on. Students were left to wonder at the behavior of not just Pansy and Ron, but their circle of friends as well. Any questions asked went unanswered.


	9. chapter 9

  
Author's notes: pansy takes another step  


* * *

The first few months of the year, Pansy’s friends and Ron’s friends had kept rumors to a minimum, by refusing to answer questions. Ron and Pansy continued to spend time together, and he delighted in how her strength was showing.

She looped her arm through his as they walked now. The contact she initiated was a step toward getting her life back. He was secretly enjoying escorting her this way around the grounds. It made him feel gentlemanly and dignified to have this woman on his arm. 

It also made him feel like a prat to see her that way. She had been through hell and she deserved his respectful thoughts and nothing else. He felt ashamed that he thought of anything else, but he couldn’t help his dreams. Over the past several nights he had dreamt of Pansy. He had dreamt of them engaged in a carnal, sweaty naked embrace while they joined bodies in an undulating mass. 

He thought about her constantly and felt ashamed at doing so. He began to look forward to their walks, not for the conversation they shared, but because she would hold his arm as she was doing now. 

“Are you planning to go to the ball Ron?” She asked him, as they walked along the quidditch pitch. A Yule ball was announced a few days ago, but Ron had only thought of one girl he’d like to take. He didn’t think Pansy would want to deal with the crowd or the closeness of dancing.

“I hadn’t thought about it.” He said, hoping she wouldn’t see through his thoughts.

“I’d like to go. I love dancing, but I don’t want to go with someone who doesn’t understand.” She said. 

“I didn’t think you would.” He told her. 

“Would you like to go with me Ron?” She asked quietly. 

“Really?” He smiled down at her. 

“Yes, unless you were going to ask someone in particular, I wouldn’t want to….”

“No, I wasn’t. We’ll have a great time.” He said. She smiled at him and laced her fingers together in the crook of his elbow. The rumors about her and Ron being a couple were circulating and they had done nothing to stop them. Walking this way was a habit she and Ron had and she knew it gave a certain impression. An impression that would deepen when they attended the Yule Ball together but she didn’t care. With Ron she felt safe, so to hell with everyone else.

 

“She asked you to the Ball?” Harry asked in the common room. “What if you had planned to ask someone else?”

“Then she would have understood. She told me.” He said rolling up a parchment. 

“I’m not surprised.” Hermione said from her book.

“Why?” Harry asked with Ron paying close attention. 

She looked up and spoke as plain as if she was announcing a class schedule. “Ron saved her so it would only make sense that she would ask the one who had no expectations of her. Someone with whom she shared no attraction other then gratitude. He is safe, and that’s why she wants to go with him.” She returned to her book and her quill scratched away.

Ron stared at her for a moment before looking away. He had allowed himself a secret hope that Pansy wanted to go with him because she wanted to be his date, now Hermione brought out a new way of looking at it. He knew the reasons Pansy asked him, she told him herself. But nothing other than gratitude? Pansy felt nothing other than gratitude?

Maybe he was deluding himself into thinking Pansy could feel anything for him. Aside from gratitude that is. Maybe he was stupid to enjoy a thought of him and Pansy together. He looked over at Hermione who was scratching away at parchment. Did she really know Pansy’s mind better then he did? She was a woman after all. But Hermione also spoke plainly, sometimes not thinking how her words could be interpreted. Pansy was aware of outside perception, it fit her social class. She was comfortable with him, so he would take her word for it. Still, had he imagined the harshness of Hermione’s tone?

 

The next Hogsmeade weekend gave the girls chances to get dress gowns for the ball. It was announced that a foreign school would be joining the ball, so many girls were anxious for the chance to impress. They hoped for the return of the Bulgarians or maybe the men from an Italian school.

Pansy and Millicent, who was going with Crabbe, decided to find their gowns together. Pansy wanted something simple. In the past she had chosen slinky, form fitting gown, usually backless of strapless, but she was ready to go back to that. Not just yet. She did however want to look nice, and shopping with Millicent would benefit her. She knew what looked good on the girl, and she liked to be a help to her. 

They found a nice shop that was virtually empty. Millicent and Pansy always chose shops that weren’t frequented by so many. This was they had the freedom to choose at their leisure and the selection was not the current trend, so they would be different and unique from the other girls.

They selected several gowns each and retreated to the drawn curtains in the back of the shop, the older witch ready to help at a moments notice. 

“I don’t think I like this one.” Millicent called. 

Pansy emerged in her own gown and looked. “I agree, too red. It would work if you were going with a Gryffindor.” She said. 

Millicent laughed. “Do you want to try it on then?” She asked. “That looks nice.” She said gesturing to the dark green gown Pansy was wearing. 

“I didn’t realize it was this tight.” She looked in the mirror. “I had something flowy in mind.” 

“You don’t want to show your figure do you?” Millicent asked sadly. 

Pansy gave her a brave smile. “Not just yet.” She brushed aside the curtain, then looked at her friend. “I’m going with Weasley, don’t want to give him ideas.” She smiled as Millicent laughed and went back to her curtain. When she closed her own room up, Pansy looked in the mirror and her face fell slightly.

Did she mind if Ron had ideas? She knew he wouldn’t act on them. He was honorable. She was safe, she knew that, so would it matter if she dressed for Ron? She wasn’t brave enough for that. 

Why did she want to dress for him? Why did she want him to be pleased with how she looked? Was it gratitude? Was it insecurity? Was it something else? Did she want Ron to think of her as a woman? Was she ready to be seen as a woman again?

She thought about Ron and how it would be nice to be with a man who was gentle with her. Even Ron’s hugs were tender. Johannes was never the gentle type, even before the attack. He was aggressive, always had been. Ron however always listened to her. He had saved her, but she had no idea if he felt anything else, and at the moment, she was still too scared to think about it.


	10. chapter 10

  
Author's notes: an unexpected guest at the yule ball  


* * *

Pansy was nervous as she dressed for the ball. She was torn between wanting to appear dignified and wanting Ron to find her attractive. She had thought about what she heard, how women who are attacked sometimes fall for their rescuers. She didn’t want to think that she only found Ron endearing because he saved her. 

She found Ron a good catch because he was. He wasn’t a bully or a name caller. He didn’t use women, or run through several girlfriends a year. He was humble, not bragging about anything. He was an honorable man, always keeping his word. He also didn’t play games, he didn’t claim something that wasn’t there.

She looked in the mirror as she stood in her bra and knickers. She hadn’t examined her body since the attack. The last time she had seen it, she was covered in bruises. She could only think of how horrible she looked, and how ripped apart she felt inside. 

Now as she looked at herself, she saw that she had healed, and put back on the seven or eight pounds she had lost. She filled out her bras again and for a brief moment wondered what Ron would think if he saw her like this. Would she be that broken and battered girl he picked up and took to S. Mungo’s or would she be a woman? A normal woman worthy of his amorous attention. In a way, she was afraid to ask that. Would he see her a pathetic victim who only wanted someone to find her cute? Would he see her as a woman who developed a fixation on the man that saved her? Would he see her as a whore who got what she deserved? 

She doubted very much that he would think of that last one, but she was seeing it anyway. If she asked him for anything, would he accuse her of asking Johannes for the same thing? Would he accuse her of teasing him and instigating her own rape?

No. This was Ron. He had saved her not once, but twice. He kept her from leaping to death, and she was actually going to do it. She shivered now as she remembered the view that day. No, she wouldn’t think that way anymore. 

She turned from the mirror and began putting on her dress. Ron wouldn’t think that of her. He had seen her in the worst situation she had ever been in, but he would not think the worst of her, she knew he wouldn’t.

 

Ron waited outside the Slytherin entrance. His dress robes neatly pressed to perfection and his heart racing in his chest. He wanted to look his best for Pansy. He doubted she would notice but she deserved the effort. 

The entrance opened and several couples walked out. When the entrance was cleared, he saw her slowly walk out. She was in a black gown, with a silver threaded scarf hanging about her shoulders. The flowing cloth came down to her wrists and flowed like a cloak as she walked. The dress stopped at her knees and twirled as she walked, flowing about. He was drawn to her shapely legs and dainty black heels. She wore light makeup but she didn’t need it. She was elegant and graceful in every way.

She was smiling sweetly at him. “You look stunning Ron.” She said, looking at his robes. 

“Thanks.” He looked her over once more. “Pansy, you look beautiful.” He said, meaning every word. 

She blushed. “I do?” Her shy little smile was just adorable to him. 

“Yes, you do. Just gorgeous.” He said, offering his arm. She took his arm, keeping both hands on him and led him lead her to the great hall. From behind they looked like a mass of flowing black robes. The only color being his ginger hair and her creamy legs. They matched each other and Ron was as proud to have her on his arm as Pansy was to be there. 

They entered the hall and the whispers started right away, but Pansy and Ron ignored them. They walked to a large table where two seats were being saved for them. 

Harry had Ginny beside him, while Neville was seated beside Luna. Hermione and Draco were seated next to each other and both looked like they were ready to commit murder. He looked over at Harry who gave him his typical ‘I’ll tell you later’ look. He held out a chair for her just as Millicent appeared with Crabbe. 

“You look lovely.” Pansy said leaning over and whispering to Millicent. The dark green gown look fabulous with her tanned skin and light brown hair. It also made the most of her curves and from Crabbe’s look, those curves were appreciated. 

“You look fabulous too.” She said. “I could never pull off that much grace.” She admitted. 

“Do you want a drink?” Ron asked her. She nodded and talked with Millicent while Ron and Harry moved to the refreshment table.

“Alright Harry, spill it. Why is Hermione here with Malfoy?” He asked filling two glasses. 

“Do you remember the Wasps versus the Harpies quidditch match this past week?” Ron nodded. “Well they made a bet. Hermione bet on the Wasps and Malfoy bet on the Harpies.”

“Neither team won though. A flying owl grabbed the snitch before the first goal was scored. They are having a rematch next week.” Ron said as they slowly walked back to their table.

“Well, the parchment they signed said that the person whose team didn’t win would go with someone the other person chose.” Ron still didn’t understand. “Not, ‘the loser’ the team that doesn’t win.” Harry said. 

“So neither of them won.” Harry smiled and nodded at him. “And to piss each they off they chose each other.”

“They both figured that if one was going to have an awful time the other would be dragged down with them.” He said, laughing. 

“Well, it worked. They are both miserable.” He said, then moved forward and gave Pansy her drink. 

The dance went well and to Ron’s shock as well as Pansy’s, Hermione and Malfoy began to relax, and more than a few smiles had passed between them. Ron honestly hoped something would happened between them, that way Hermione would have someone else to annoy. He still considered her one of his best friends, but she really needed new meat to dissect. Ron laughed to himself. Malfoy was just the man to keep her in line.

The first slow melody filled the hall and Ron looked over at Pansy. “Do you want to dance?” He asked. 

“I would but…..” She looked to her glass. 

“If you feel anything, we’ll come back and sit down.” He told her. “No questions asked.”

“Alright.” She said and walked with him to the dance floor. The lights had been dimmed, and everyone was paying attention to their dates so they paid little attention to Pansy.

Ron eased a hand around her, keeping his hand high on her back rather then near her waist. He didn’t pull her close, giving her some space. He kept his fingers loose , just letting her fingers rest on his. She held his arm instead of his shoulder, and he fought the urge to flex for her. 

‘You git,’ he chided himself, ‘she doesn’t want to feel your muscle.’ He mentally slapped himself, and thought about letting Pansy slap him, but she spoke and broke his thought.

“Thank you for coming with me.” She told him. 

“It was my pleasure.” He said smiling at her. 

“I know everyone is talking about us.” She said. “I feel bad about making you the subject of gossip.” 

“Don’t feel bad about what other people think.” He said. “I don’t care about being talked about. Especially when they think I’m dating you.” He said with a wag of his eyebrows.

She giggled. “I haven’t had any dreams.” She said still smiling.

“I figured. I haven’t been called by McGonagall.” He said. “I knew you could do it. Didn’t I tell you? You’re strong Pansy.” The look he gave her, swelled her courage.

“Ron, can I ask you something.” He nodded. She began shaking and she felt his fingers rubbing hers to give her strength. “Do you….do I……” Her courage failed her.

“It’s alright. When you’re ready you can ask me anything.” He said. 

She nodded and looked at her hand on his arm. She slid her hand up to his shoulder and let her body move closer. “You can hold me tighter.” She whispered, wondering if he had heard her but she felt his arm slid further around her, circling her ribs and pulling her body against his.

She waited for the fear but it didn’t come. She felt a warmth instead. A warmth that spread through her body. Being against Ron’s firm body wasn’t scary at all. It was exciting. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. 

“Yes.” She said, and gave his fingers a squeeze. Ron closed his digits around her gently. She seemed so delicate in his arms and thought about how easy it was for Johannes to harm her with no effort. Pansy however was in his arms tonight and she had nothing to worry about. 

The song ended and he could tell she was relieved to have made it through. He led her back to the table, where everyone else was coming to sit down too. Good natured talk filled the table until Pansy caught sight of a student walking toward their table. 

The color drained from her face. Her heart threatened to jump out of her ribcage and she felt memories of pain ricochet inside her. She squeezed Ron’s hand and he turned his attention from Harry to her. 

“Pansy, what’s the matter?” He asked. 

“Pans? What’s wrong?” Millicent asked. Everyone else looked over at her, then to Ron, who stood with murder in his eyes when he saw he was approaching. 

All the eyes followed Ron’s look. They saw the panic in Pansy’s eyes and the girls raced from their chairs to hers, offering comfort from all directions. Ron walked around the table and stood face to face with a student from the guest school. 

Harry saw Ron’s face and rose up standing beside him, the other’s did the same, coming between this stranger and their dates. Each knew that if Ron was willing to challenge this young man, they would back him up. Ron did not challenge anyone, and the telling fear in Pansy’s face clued them all in. 

“What are you doing here Johannes?” Ron asked. “Hogwarts doesn’t welcome rapists.” Several tables close by heard the words Ron spoke and gasped. There was a rapist in their midst.


	11. chapter 11

  
Author's notes: pansy fights back, so does ron  


* * *

“Rapist?” Everyone with the exception of Ron looked to Dumbledore’s voice. Ron kept his eyes on Johannes, knowing firsthand what he was capable of. 

“This is Pansy’s attacker Headmaster.” Ron said calmly.

“I’m sure you thought you saw that, but what you saw was just a girl who likes it rough.” He said, loud enough for Ron and the few bodies around him. Draco began to see blood, as did Harry and Neville. 

“I saw a rape and nothing but a rape.” Ron said in low voice. “You are not welcome here.” 

“What’s going on?” Again, eyes turned toward Snape, with the exceptions of Ron’s.

“This is the one who raped Pansy.” Harry said. 

“What is this Headmaster?” Dumbledore asked another older gentleman. “This student of yours raped one of ours. Why is he here?” Dumbledore’s voice was hard and he spoke with a control. He was letting his students know what happened. He would apologize to Pansy, but by letting the whole hall know what he had done, he would be ostracized by everyone. 

“He was not convicted of anything in our country, the charges were dismissed and therefore he is entitled to all the privileges of his class, including trips abroad.” The man seemed to think that statement settled everything. 

“I was there Headmaster, I saw what he did and he is not welcome here.” Ron addressed the foreign headmaster but still kept his eyes on Johannes. 

“You have no call to eject anyone from the school young man……”

“He is not welcome here.” Dumbledore interrupted his foreign counterpart. “You will send him back to your ship, for the duration of your stay, under the guard of our Aurors of course.”

“That’s preposterous.” The other man shouted out shocked. 

“Regardless of whether or not he was found guilty in your country, he was still charged in this one and as such is not welcome here.” Dumbledore spoke firmly.

“Headmaster, I suggest we summon the Aurors immediately.” Snape said, glaring at Headmaster Hamsteed.

“Now see here gentlemen, my student was not charged…..”

“I charge him.” Eyes drifted toward Pansy Parkinson, who was now on her feet and speaking in a soft voice. “I charge him Sir. He attacked me and he beat me because I wouldn’t go out with him, because I wouldn’t have sex with him. So he took it.” She walked around the table and up to the German Headmaster. “He didn’t make love to me, we didn’t sleep together, he raped me Sir. There was no misunderstanding at all.” His eyes shifted about as the young woman spoke up to him.

“Take your student.” Dumbledore said. 

Pansy took out her wand and drew it to her temple, then drew out a memory. Instead of sealing it, she placed it Headmaster Hamsteed temple and let him absorb it. 

The entire great hall remained silent as the face of the German headmaster twisted about and then turned stoic. He said nothing to Pansy, he just turned and left the hall, leaving his students to follow them. Johannes looked over at Pansy.

“I came here to talk to you.” He said. She didn’t meet his eyes. 

“You have nothing to say to her of merit.” Ron said. “Unless you want a duplicate beating of the one I gave you, I suggest you follow your classmates.”

“He won’t be alone this time.’ Draco told him. Nods from the others assured the point was made. 

“Mr. Weasley, please escort Mr. Lutz back to his ship.” Snape told him. Ron waited only a moment for Dumbledore to object but when he didn’t he took Johannes’s arm and walked him out of the hall. 

Pansy watched as her date left, and felt Ginny’s hand on her shoulder. She let herself be led back to the table and to her seat. She knew the eyes of everyone in the hall were on her. They now knew why she was different and why she spent so much time with Ron. She would have liked to keep it to herself but it didn’t end up that way. At least this way, she had said the word. It wasn’t rumor or hearsay, it came from her. She kept her eyes focused on her drink as Ginny and Luna sat on either side of her waiting for Ron’s return. 

 

“I can walk you know, you can let go.’ Johannes told him. 

“I’m not letting you go until you are on that ship.” Ron said moving faster. 

“Are you angry at how I had her, or the fact that I had her first.” He chuckled. 

Ron gripped his shirt front in two fists and forced a face to face confrontation. “Why did you do it? She’s small and fragile. You nearly killed her.”

“I broke her.” Johannes said with pure venom. “She cried, fell and bled because of me. She should have given me what I wanted. She wanted it too, she just didn’t know it.”

“You didn’t break her. She stood up to you and your headmaster.” Ron enjoyed the failure in his eyes. “She’s strong, she survived what you tried to do and she isn’t going to let it kill her.” Johannes glared at Ron, and he couldn’t help but laugh. “She beat you. She won.”

Johannes gave him an evil smile. “She may have, but she won’t be free of me, and neither will you. I spoiled her for you, and you know it.” Ron let his fist fly one time and one time only, feeling a nose break under his knuckles. Ron shoved him toward the plank and watched as he boarded his boat. 

Walking back to the castle, he thought about Johannes words. Would Pansy always think of his attack? Would she let it affect her relationships with men? He hated the thought of her being afraid to get close to anyone. He still considered himself a helper and he would not let Johannes have the last word. He picked up his pace.

 

Pansy heard music as he entered the hall. He drew attention but he only sought out Pansy. She was seated calmly between Ginny and Luna who both rose as he approached the table. “Take a walk with me?” He said. She nodded and took his arm. 

Dumbledore, with Snape at his side, stopped them by the doors. “I hope you are not going to shorten your evening because of a miserable inconvenience Miss Parkinson?”

“No, Sir.” Ron answered. “We are only taking a walk for a bit. We’ll be back.” Dumbledore and Snape stood aside and as they entered they heard the Headmaster ask the band to play on. 

Ron walked her along the corridors letting the fresh air from the courtyards calm her down. “I’m proud of you.” He told her as they took a seat on a stone bench.

“Why?” She asked, looking at him, still holding his arm.

“You could have run away and let and the others handle, and we would have, but you didn’t.” He told her, shifting slightly to face her. “You stood up to him and his pudgy headmaster.” Pansy smiled at the image. “You even let him see what he did to you. It takes strength to stand up like that. I knew you could do it. I always knew you could.”

“I was terrified.” She told him. “I was so scared I would break down at any moment.” 

“I wouldn’t believe you if you told me otherwise, but you still did it. You didn’t let him destroy you.” He said. He took a chance and reached out, taking her shoulders in his hands. “You showed him that he didn’t win. Now you have to keep going.”

“How?” She wasn’t afraid of Ron. His hold was gentle and tender and she didn’t feel panic at all, and she closed her fingers around his.

“Don’t let him stay in your mind, don’t let him affect every decision you make. Control your life without him being a shadow everywhere you go.” He said. Pansy felt her heart aching. He was asking too much too soon.

“That’s going to be difficult Ron.” She whispered.

“I’ll be there to help you.” He said. “I said I would always be there to help you and I will be. No matter what.” 

Pansy smiled, grateful to him for caring. “Thank you so much Ron.” She let a tear fall down her cheek. Ron reached up and brushed it away with his thumb. She didn’t back up, she didn’t change her expression, she let him touch her. She kept her eyes locked onto him with the most trusting look Ron had ever seen. He wanted at that moment to take her face in his hands and kiss her, but he didn’t dare take advantage of her peaceful feeling. There was always time to show affection when she was ready. For now he would allow himself to dream. 

“Would you like to dance?” He asked. She smiled brighter and nodded. She tightened her grip on his hand, refusing to let go. 

Ron loved it. Her grip was a reward of sorts that told him she trusted him and still depended on him. Even after a triumphant confrontation, she still depended on him. He wouldn’t let her down. She had faced her first challenge but there would be more, and he would be there with her.

They walked into the hall and right onto the dance floor. A slow melody was playing. He took her in a loose hold thinking she would hold his arm again, but she lifted her hand to his shoulder and rested her cheek on his lapel. 

Ron’s heart thundered in his chest and she knew she had to feel it. Having her in his arms was amazing. She hadn’t taken his hand, choosing instead to rest it flat on his other lapel. He laced his fingers behind her back and rested his cheek against her forehead. 

He allowed himself to dream as he held her. He was holding a young woman who wanted him, who treasured him as much as he treasured her. A young woman who saw that they could have something special and wanted it. He allowed himself to imagine how she would feel naked in his arm, sure that he would treat her tenderly and with love. 

It was just a dream for Ron, but he allowed it. A dream was enough for now, since he was able to hold her.


	12. chapter 12

  
Author's notes: draco and ron help deal with talk  


* * *

The Ball continued on as it only could. With a more subdued ambiance and a curiosity filling the air. Everyone wanted to ask questions but nobody dared approach Pansy when she was with Ron. Several of the girls made notes to try and talk to Pansy later. The boys knew that they would have to ask their dates. Given Ron’s fierce display tonight, only the truly stupid would dare ask him anything. 

Ron walked Pansy back to Slytherin house before the ball ended. The halls and corridors were still empty and it would give her a change to get to her room before her housemates came back, so she would avoid the obvious. 

“Thank you for going with me tonight Ron.” She said as they approached the entrance.

“Believe me Pansy, it was my honor.” He said. “I’m proud of you. I know I said it before but I am.”

“You are easily pleased Ron.” She said blushing. 

“You don’t give yourself enough credit.” He said, smiling down at her. 

“It did feel good to stand up to someone, even if it wasn’t Johannes, it was someone.” She admitted. 

“He deserved it.” Ron told her firmly. He liked seeing her recognize her own power. She was the one in control now.

“Yes.” She looked behind her to the entrance, then back at Ron. “Thank you again. It was a lovely evening for the most part.” 

“Yes, it was.” He said, waiting for her move. She leaned forward and slid her arms around his waist. He hugged her shoulders gently and placed a kiss on her forehead. He knew he was taking a chance at the contact but he had to. It didn’t seem right not to do this tiny thing for her. 

Pansy felt it in her blood. It was a small kiss, feather light and over in a breathe but she felt it. It was a tender and supportive gesture and she was appreciative. In response she gave his waist a light squeeze. Ron smiled. He had done the right thing after all. 

She let go and vanished into her house entrance. Ron began a leisurely walk to Gryffindor tower, but was stopped by Colin Creevey. “Ron.” 

“Hey Colin.” He stopped and his face fell at Colin’s expression. “What is it?”

“I thought you might want a heads-up on what was said.” He looked over his shoulder then back at Ron. “One of the German students said a few things before leaving and it got around quickly.”

“What things?” Ron asked, facing Colin. 

“He let it out that Johannes said it was consensual and Pansy cried rape afterwards so she wouldn’t look like a whore.” Ron saw red, but Colin kept going. “He also said Johannes told everyone in his school that you sided with Pansy to get back at him.”

“Why would I want to get back at him? I never knew him before that day.” Ron was confused. 

“I think the phrase he used was ‘for taking Pansy’s cherry before you could‘.” Colin answered, watching Ron turn various shades before calming down. “Since nobody is going to ask anything, it may get around quickly.” 

“Right, thanks Colin.” He said, then stopped the younger man when he turned. “Colin, why haven’t you asked about it?”

“You are not the type for revenge Ron, and you wouldn’t be spending this much time with her if she didn’t need it. Her behavior if you look closely enough says a lot.” Colin spoke like a true observer. He had photographed enough of Hogwarts life to be able to read his subjects. “I said as much to my date and the ones we were with. It may not have seemed like alot but I can only do so much.”

“Thanks Colin.” Ron said, and watched the young man hurry off. 

Pansy would be talked about more now. He had hated the thought of her being forced to outright admit what happened, and she had to this evening. To be subjected to rumors and whispers from her own school might be too much for her to bare. Support was always a help and she had it from him, but he was only one man. What could he do if her house turned against her? 

He highly doubted that Malfoy, and her small circle in Slytherin would turn rabid but Ron was afraid the rest of the school would turn vicious, and they could at times. She was in for a fight, but he would be there with her. 

 

Ron was right, the rumors that circulated turned nasty indeed, right down to Pansy herself being rejected by Johannes and plotting a seduction in the forest. Crying rape afterwards would have been typical underhanded Slytherin tactics to get revenge. 

Ron found himself the center of several loud arguments that threatened to turn violent as he defended her. Students saw it as pathetic. Pansy didn’t defend herself, so that must be an admission. 

Malfoy was also very vocal in speaking up for his housemate, but Pansy’s small circle of Gryffindor and Sytherin supports was no match against a large school. The rumors seemed to go back to one thing, the fact that Pansy would say nothing. In Ron’s mind, Pansy shouldn’t have to say anything, she shouldn’t have to defend herself. It was a statement that he said time and time again. No matter how many times he, Malfoy, or the others said it, the demand still ran through the school.

Ron saw Pansy sink into a slight depression. She spent less and less time out and about and more time clutched to his side. Ron had developed a definite sneer and used it anytime someone looked at them. It made it plain to everyone that he was defending her right for silence and challenged anyone to say otherwise. 

Pansy also had a bodyguard in Slytherin house and Professor Snpae noticed right away that Pansy rarely left her room unless Miss Bulstrode was there to exit with her. Malfoy also used his influence to protect her, and she had the sheer brawn of Crabbe and Goyle as well. It disturbed him that his charge felt like a prisoner in her own dorms. 

 

Ron was called to the Headmasters office and arrived to find Professor Snape and Malfoy already waiting. Malfoy had his right hand bandaged. “Mr. Weasley, please sit.” Dumbledore continued after Ron sat. “Mr. Malfoy was in an altercation as you can see, regarding Miss Parkinson.”

“What happened?” He asked, looking at the bandage. It covered Malfoy’s knuckles.

“It seems someone had questioned why you each feel so drawn to isolate Miss Parkinson from her classmates.” Dumbledore always had a way of making light of a situation but Ron saw right through it this time. 

“You mean someone thinks she is shagging me and him and that’s why we are always around her.” He said with a bite in his voice. 

“Calm down, Weasley,” Snape said moving forward, “that is how Mr. Malfoy acted and you can see the result.” He faced Dumbledore. “I do think something must be done Headmaster. Miss Parkinson is becoming affected in more ways then one by what is happening.”

“I agree.” Ron said. 

“You’ve noticed it too Mr. Weasley?” The Headmaster asked. 

“With all do respect Headmaster, I’ve been there every step of the way, she stayed at my home and I saw the phases she went through. I know when something is bothering her.” He said. “I helped her through, depression, self pity, anger and she may not want anyone to know but she even contemplated suicide.” He paused as he took in the expressions of the three men in the room. “She is becoming depressed again because her word is being challenged by those she considered peers. It will be worse this time because she thought they were friends.”

“Was it this bad before Mr. Weasley?” Dumbledore asked him. 

“No, because nobody knew. Now that something personal came out she had no choice but to confront it at the ball. She admitted she was raped at the ball, it was heard and people still believe the worst of her.”

“I admit that the situation is most unfair, but there still lies the question of what can be done about it.” Dumbledore looked to Snape. “Professor, do you have any suggestions?”

“Perhaps Miss Parkinson would benefit with a visit from her mental healer.” He said. “I understand from her parents that she spoke with one after the incident.”

“That won’t do any good.” Malfoy added. “When it gets around that she was spoken to, the rumors will get worse.”

“That’s true.” Ron said. “It will be worse.”

“What do you suggest?” The Headmaster asked. 

“I’ll ask Pansy, if I can speak with Gryffindor house about what happened. It will get around there fast. Malfoy, if she agrees can talk with Slytherin house.” Ron said. “Since we speak with Hufflepuff, and Slytherin usually partners with Ravenclaw at most points word will get around. Either way, making sure Pansy doesn’t have to deal with anyone unless she wants to is the best option. She can let me and Malfoy speak for her.”

“Do you think it will work?” Snape asked. 

“It did at the Burrow, when Hermione and Harry showed up. She panicked when Harry hugged her and ran away. She left me inform them of what happened, and it made her feel better that they knew but that she didn’t have to go into particulars.” Ron told him. Malfoy was looking from the Headmaster to his head of house hopefully. 

“I think we should try it Headmaster.” Snape said. “It would be her decisions but she is more willing to talk to Mr. Malfoy and Weasley then anyone.”

“Very well then, Mr Weasley, I will leave it to you to speak with her.” He said. “I trust then, that this magical healer has let you know everything you need to know about dealing with the long term affects of what has happened.”

“Yes Sir, I know how to speak to Pansy.” He said, and left with Malfoy. 

Pansy was in between classes like they were so she would be in her room. He waited several paces away while Malfoy opened the entrance and held it open so Ron could follow. If the Slytherin students were shocked to see a Gryffindor walk through their common room, they said nothing. Malfoy had a feeling it was more the scowls they wore then respect.

“Pansy?” Malfoy called as he knocked on her door. “It’s me, Draco. I have Ron with me.” He didn’t wait until she asked who it was, she wouldn’t have. She had taken to ignoring the door, so her friends just announced who they were. 

The door clicked open and she let them in, smiling. “It must have been a shock to some of them to see you walk through the common room.” She said to Ron as he sat in her chair. She faced Draco. “Did anyone…..Draco what happened to your hand?”

“It’s nothing.” He said, taking out his wand and transfiguring her bedside table into a chair.

“What happened?” She asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. 

“He got into a bit of a row.” Ron answered, grinning at the look Malfoy was giving him. 

“It looks like more then just a row.’ She said. “Did this have to do with something that was said about me.”

“Listen Pansy,” Ron said, drawing her attention to him, “we want to talk to you about all this. We hate people thinking the worst of you.” 

“Ron, no matter what I do, people will either believe me or they won’t, I am not about to go through the hell of being in the spotlight just to satisfy the curiosity of some people who obviously aren’t my friends.” Ron felt a surge of pride. 

“Nobody is asking you to.’ Draco told her. “That’s why we are here.”

“What are you talking about.” She asked, looking from blonde to ginger.

“At the Burrow, you let me speak to Harry and Hermione and you let me deal with their questions.” She nodded at him. “Let me and Malfoy do that here. He can deal with Slytherin and I can deal with Gryffindor. Just like I dealt with Harry and Hermione. You won’t have to speak to anyone, but your side will be told.”

“What if they don’t believe you?” She asked. 

“I was there I can always tell them what I saw.” He said. “Within reason of course.”

“What if they demand to see the memory?” She asked. 

“I will be offering to let them see it, but the manner in which I offer it will make anyone reluctant to view it.” He said. 

She rolled her eyes. She knew he could place a threat with more emphasis then anyone, and she had no doubt as to his abilities. She looked over at Draco. His eyes were just as determined and the bandage was just as telling. “Who was on the receiving end of that?” She asked. 

“Justin Finch-Fletchley.” He said. She gave him a shocked look. “He should watch what he says when he thinks nobody is eavesdropping.” Draco explained. 

She shook her head and took a moment to laugh. After a moment she looked back at them. “What about Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?”

“Fuck Ravenclaw.” Ron said. 

“Fuck Hufflepuff.” Draco said. 

They drew out another laugh from Pansy and both young men delighted in hearing it. It had been some time since she had laughed outright. 

“Several of my housemates and yours are on good terms with those houses, like Luna for instance, so word will get to them. Don’t worry about that, just let me and Malfoy handle things where we can.” Ron said. 

“Are you sure you are willing to do this?” She asked them. Each nodded and she felt a deep affection for both of them. “Alright then, you two can do what you need to do.” She hugged them both, something that had come easily to her now with those that she trusted.

 

Ron and Malfoy spoke to both their houses and while it did help squash several rumors, there were some who did not believe what they were told. Pansy knew this would happened and assured Ron and Draco that she didn’t care. She couldn’t make people believe her, and it didn’t matter to her. They could believe what they wanted to believe. 

Ron admired her mature thinking and respected her point of view. Her own house, having heard Malfoys words were very demonstrative in their regret. Several of the girls offered Pansy apologies for their part in speculating aganst her and she took them all with gratitude. 

Ron was firm in his words with Gryffindor. Just as Pansy suspected there was one who doubted, but then again, Ron never had liked Jimmy Peakes to begin with. 

“Who’s word do we have that you were there when it happened Weasley?” He challenged from across the room. 

“Well, I suppose I could give you a memory to view,” he said rising and walking over to the boy, “that is if you really want to hear her cries and screams and see a young woman held down by her throat and beaten as she is raped by a man big enough to crush every bone in her body just as easily as he had broken two ribs and her cheekbone.” He was face to face with Peakes now and glaring at him. The rest of the common room had fallen silent at Ron’s description. “Would you like to see that? Would it please you, Peakes, to see something like that happening?”

“No.” Peakes said in a moment.

“Good.” He faced the common room. “Anyone else twisted enough to want to see?” Silence continued. “Good.” He turned and walked to his dorm room. 

 

There was still talk, but it was kept to a minimum and it changed topic. Everyone now spoke of Ron and how he had spoken to his own housemate. His words were repeated often and a few Slytherin girls had the courage to ask Pansy if what he said was true. “Yes.” Was all she said, but it was enough. Word got around and it took only a few weeks for the talk to cease.

Dumbledore and Snape exchanged knowing looks every time they saw Pansy and Ron walking. The young man had stood up and accepted the challenge, but Snape knew he would. The letters from her parents indicating that he was helping their daughter had made him aware of just how helpful he was with her, and he had proved to everyone that he wasn’t about to stop now. Snape only hoped he was ready to help her through anything. Soon enough she would need him for something for more important.


	13. chapter 13

  
Author's notes: valentines day, pansy gets a letter  


* * *

Valentines Day fast approached and before Ron knew it, it was a week away. He had planned to ask Pansy to attend the Hogsmeade weekend with him. He wanted to her enjoy the holiday along with her friends and not be left out of all the fun. 

They met after dinner on their customary walk. Her nightmares had all but vanished and were practically non-existent. Her dreams now were more about being the center of attention and more stressful then horrible. She was dealing with them as any other girl would. 

“Do you have plans for the Valentines weekend?” He asked as they strolled arm in arm along the grounds. Her relaxed hands, laced in his elbow was always a joy and he walked slowly to prolong the contact.

“Millicent invited me to a group tea during the Hogsmeade trip but I don’t know if I want to go.” She said. 

“Why not?” Ron asked, quickly amending his plan in his head, since Hogsmeade was out. 

“I don’t like the thought of a huge crowd. Even at the Yule Ball, we had a table and it was a small group.” She explained. 

“How about a picnic then?” He offered. “I can ask one of the castle elves to pack a lunch and we can take a broomstick ride.” He said smiling. 

Her face warmed and she looked at him. “Can we fly to the top of the waterfall?” She asked. 

“We can fly anywhere you want.” He said. His heart sped up. She looked so excited and he was glad he could do this for her. He would fly her anywhere she wanted, as long as she would smile at him the whole time. 

“Alright.” She said and leaned in without knowing it. Ron felt it though. She had hugged his arm and his elbow brushed against the top of her breasts. He could feel their softness through two layers of clothing and he felt himself hardening. 

Later that night in the shower he slapped himself several times, telling himself he was a bastard and a half to think of her that way. She gave him her trust and he repaid it by wanking off in the shower to her. He released his cock and tried to continue with his wash, but he couldn’t. He may be a bastard but he would never get to sleep if he didn’t take care of this. 

He dreamed of her that night. They were on their picnic and she jumped on him straddling his body and pulling off his clothes, saying she was going to use him to get over what had happened, and use him she did. Ron was witch handled in the most delicious way and he woke up sweaty and panting, with man milk in his lap. 

“Shit.” He muttered and grabbed his wand. 

“Ron, what is it?” Harry asked rubbing his eyes. 

“Nothing, just a bad dream.” He said. 

Harry let out a chuckle. “Sure it was.” Ron contemplated sending a slew of spiders into his friends bed, but in the end just went to sleep. 

 

“Mr. Weasley, stay behind.” Snape ordered as everyone was shuffling out of the classroom. Ron approached the desk and waited. When the room was cleared he spoke. “Miss Parkinson has received a letter. Given her situation, Dumbledore thought it wise to have her mail diverted to me.”

“Alright.” He said not understanding what he was here. 

“The letter is from Germany, Mr. Weasley.” The Professor said calmly.

“It’s from Lutz, isn’t it Sir?” Ron asked. Would this ass never leave her alone?

“It may be, however I cannot legally open it nor can I legally refuse to give it to her. All I can do is make sure you are aware of it and ask that you be present when she opens it.” He said. 

“Yes sir. Can I deliver it?” He asked, and his question was met with a hard stare. “I won’t try and open it, or keep it from her.” He said. 

“Very well.” Snape handed the letter over and Ron left to meet with Pansy. They planned to meet in the astronomy tower for a break. It was usually deserted during the daylight hours. 

She was already there and gazing out into the horizon. “Pansy, a letter came for you.” He said, thinking it would be just get it out of the way. 

“Really?” She looked at him as he came to stand beside her. 

“Yes.” He took it out and handed it to her. 

She looked at the writing and shoved it into her robes. 

“You’re not going to read it?” He asked. 

“Not yet.” She said, gazing out onto the grounds. Ron remained silent, but wondered what she would do with it. Pansy grinned at his face. “I’ll read it during our walk later. I won’t look at it alone.” 

Ron felt reassured but still curious. If it was from Lutz, what did he say? Why in the hell didn’t he just leave her alone? She didn’t want him, she never wanted him. What was he trying to prove?

 

Waiting for dinner was a trial for Ron. It took far too long for the day to pass. He wanted to rush through dinner but he waited patiently for Pansy to look his way. 

The moment she rose and looked at him, he was on his feet and over to her in record time. She looped her fingers on his elbow and they walked along the grounds, as they had many times before.

“You want to know what that letter says, don’t you?” She asked. 

“In all honesty, yes I do.” He told her. 

“Why is it so important?” She asked. 

“I want to know what he’s trying to prove. I want to know why he is bothering you still, and if he is going to come back.” Ron said. “I want to know how much of a threat he is.”

“You still consider him a threat?” She asked. 

“After what he did to you physically and what he started at the ball, he is always a threat.” Ron said. 

Pansy dropped down and sat on the ground under a tree. She pulled out the letter and opened it, taking a moment to read. Ron knew he had no right to ask her what it said, but he hoped she would share what it contained. 

He waited patiently, then looked up as she chuckled. She looked at him and handed over the letter. “If you don’t want me to read…..”

“Go on Ron, it’s absurd.” She leaned against the tree while he opened the parchment and read.

‘Pansy,  
To this day I still don’t know why you claimed what you claimed. Our precious time together was interrupted by that redhead and it makes me wonder how you convinced him to spy on us. I know you were playing hard to get, all women do. I know women want an aggressive man and I was giving you that. It hurts my heart to think of how you betrayed me, but I forgive you, and anytime you want to apologize you know where to find me. Yours, Johannes’

“What potion is this moron taking?” Ron said, looking down at the letter thinking it was a joke. 

Pansy let her head fall back and let out a laugh. Ron wondered if she had lost her mind. What on earth was she laughing at? “Pansy?” He asked, getting steadily more and more worried. 

“He thought I was playing hard to get.” She roared out with more laughter, leaning against the tree. “He was taking charge like some……mindless… romance….novel hero.” She let out peals of laughter. Ron didn’t think it was funny. To him it was the act of a dangerously stupid mind. 

“Pansy…..I don’t think…..” He stopped when he noticed her laugh change. She had her head on her knees and her body was shaking but her laughter had died. “Pansy?’ She looked up and he saw her eyes were red and brimming over with tears. 

“He thought I wanted some man to come and…..” she started crying harder, “he thought all I wanted was a fucking and I would be his.” She let out al her grief and Ron saw the tension drain along with her tears. “He did this to me because he thought I wanted it.” 

She let her body fall against Ron’s and let him hold her. He kept his arm around her shoulder, letting her cry. It hurt to hear her cry like this, but the most he could do was hold onto her. 

Pansy grabbed his shirt and pulled, forcing his body closer. She buried her face in his neck and cried. Ron held her tighter, wrapping both arms around her shoulders. Off in the distance, over Pansy’s head he saw Professor Snape had been watching them. He met Ron’s eyes then turned and walked back into the castle in a billow of black robes. 

Ron didn’t know how long he held her. He only knew that she had stopped after a long time and now was just leaning against him. She didn’t say anything. Ron pressed a kiss to the top of her head and he felt her grip on his shirt tighten. Since she didn’t pull away, but snuggled closer he knew she needed that. He helped her to her feet and she slid an arm around his waist. He left his arm on her shoulder and walked with her arm in arm to her dorms. When they reached Slytherin house she hugged him tightly, and he returned it. 

Ron thought it was the warmest feeling he had ever felt. Better even, then when they danced at the Ball. Pansy holding him was an indulgence that he loved and any chance she gave it to him he was glad to have it. He still wondered what her afterthoughts were though. He would have to find out later. 

 

Pansy was silent all the next day, preferring to just avoid the topic. Ron didn’t push her, he knew she would tell him eventually. 

After dinner, that talked about Valentines Day, and agreed to meet near the fountain just before lunch. Ron had a charmed basket that would transfigure into a low set table. He already had plans to go to the kitchens beforehand to get a picnic. He had a blanket as well and a mindset to make Valentines Day special for her. If anyone deserved it she did.


	14. chapter 14

  
Author's notes: valentines day flight  


* * *

Ron left the kitchens with his nerves firing up. He was in his best jeans and a dark blue jumper. He had taken extra care with his appearance. He was thinking of this as a date even thought it really wasn’t, he wanted to let Pansy know he was making an effort for her. 

The basket tucked firmly on his arm, his broom in a tight grip, and the blanket shrunk and folded in his pocket, he walked to the fountain and saw her sitting there. Millicent was with her and when she saw Ron coming, she quickly took off. Pansy was lovely. She was in a black skirt and a pink sweater. Her black boots covered her ankle and made her legs look so shapely and silken….

‘Ron, behave yourself you randy goat,’ he yelled at himself. “You look adorable.” He told her. 

“I could say the same. You got dressed up.” She said. 

“It’s Valentines Day.” He said. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” She said. 

Ron settled his broom in a float and mounted, keeping it steady with one foot planted on the ground. “Do you want to sit in front of me or behind me?” He asked. 

“What’s easier for you?” She asked, looking at the broom in both spots.

“I’ve never had anyone on my broom before, so I think if you sit behind me I could see better.” He said. She straddled the broom and got comfortable. When she wrapped her arms around his waist and shifted just a little, she told him she was ready and he took off. 

Ron took her on a leisurely flight, taking a aerial tour of the grounds. He made his way toward the lake and upward toward the glen he had chosen for their picnic. The grass up here was untouched, soft and lustrous. He landed under a large tree and tossed the blanket in the air, watching it unfolded itself settling on the ground in a smooth surface. He set the basket on the blanket and flicked his wand at it. The dishes suspended in the air as the basket shifted about and settled into a small low set table, then the dishes arranged themselves in neat places. 

“This all looks wonderful. Where did you manage to get champagne?” She asked, as she sniffed the glass Ron gave her. 

“I told my brothers I needed it and they sent it to me in an owl, charmed so it was kept secret.” He said, settling next to her and gathering a plate for her.

“I get served and everything.” She said, watching him. 

“Of course.” He chuckled. “You get everything you want today.” He set her plate down and filled his own. 

As they ate, she spoke of the girls in Slytherin and their plans for dates. She thought most of them funny and how they wanted to make this boy think that or this boy do that. It was funny to Pansy to hear the lengths girls were willing to go when it came to boys. 

Ron let her know what the boys in his own house were going on about as they prepared. Pansy was in hysterics at the charms and potions used to make themselves appear more manly, but she nearly chocked in her wine when he spoke of the tips they were giving each other. 

“Your joking.” She said. 

“No, I’m not, Seamus firmly believes that girls want to be complimented to no end, not matter what you say.” He said. 

“If it’s obviously a stupid compliment, we just assume you are trying to get some. That’s what Johannes did.” Ron looked over at her but she maintained a calm face. 

“I didn’t mean to bring it up.’ He said, sipping his champagne.

“You didn’t, I did.” She set down her flute and looked him right in the eye. “My life was thrown about in horrible ways, but you can never know how much I appreciate your help, Ron.” He looked over at her and felt a blush rise on his cheeks.

“I like the way your blush, you know.” She said.

“Thanks.” He blushed harder at her praise. 

“Ron, I know that I could not have make it without you. I would be at the bottom of a cliff right now.” He dropped his smile and met her eyes. “You mean a lot to me Ron. I want you to know that.”

“I know.” He told her. “I wish I had gotten to you sooner that night.” He said. 

“I wish you had to,” she said with a chuckle, glad that he gave one of his own, “but I’m glad you got there when you did.”

He smiled at her and for several moments they just looked at each other. Ron flicked his wand and the basket folded itself up. “Would you like to fly about some more?” He asked.

“I’d like to kiss you Ron, if you’d let me.” She said softly.

Ron’s stomach dropped and he could have sworn his scrotum sac jumped in his jeans. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to.” He said when he got his voice back. “I didn’t invite you to try and get something from you.” 

“I know,” she told him, “but I still would like one.”

“Of course.” He said softly, then waited as she moved beside him. He made sure she knew she was in control. 

Pansy was nervous. She knew Ron was safe and he wouldn’t do anything she was uncomfortable with. She knew if she stopped he would respect it. This was Ron, where else was she safer then with him?

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, feeling the softness. Ron held himself still, letting her dictate the pressure, but he couldn’t resist a slight pucker. She seemed to enjoy it, because she returned it and pressed her lips harder. 

Ron was over the moon. He wanted more then ever to open his mouth and taste her, but he didn’t dare be that bold. Pansy however did part her lips, just a little, and Ron did the same, hugging her bottom lip with his as she hugged his top lip.

Ron wanted to cry when she pulled away but the smile on her lips was enough of a reward. “Thank you.” She whispered. 

“Thank you.” He said back. Pansy looked about then back at him. 

“Do I still get that broom ride?” She asked. 

“Of course.” He rose and flicked his wand at the basket and blanket, vanishing them. 

“Where did they go?” She asked, as his broom flew into his hand.

“The kitchens. I borrowed it from the castle elves.” He said. He balanced his broom and mounted, again keeping it steady while he kept a foot locked on the ground. He waited for her to mount. 

“Was it easy enough to fly with me behind you?” She asked. 

“Without the basket I think I can manage if you want to sit in front.” He said. “It not, we can find a place to set down and switch.” 

She walked over and tried to figure out the best way to sit. She didn’t want to straddle the broom, because she didn’t know if she wanted her ass in between his thighs. If she sat sideways however, she had no choice but to hold onto him rather then the broom.

Making up her mind she turned and settle sideways in front of him and slipped an arm around his waist, and took a firm hold if his jumper. When she was ready he pushed off. 

Ron flew much slower this time, taking time for Pansy to get comfortable as he flew through the trees and along the lake. Soon she let go of his jumper and balanced a hand on the broom handle near his.

Pansy’s light hearted laughter filled Ron with a euphoria he had never felt before. It didn’t matter to him if she was grateful to him, or glad he had done this for her, it only matter that she was happy. That’s what he wanted to see. Pansy smiling again, and feeling no fear. 

She soon was telling him to fly faster and faster, and he began racing from tree to tree listening to her squeals and she clung to him. He sped this way and that, the broom weaving in and out of the trees, and Pansy wrapping both arms around him like devils snare, but laughing with him. 

He slowed eventually and landed just outside the quidditch pitch. He eased onto the ground and let her dismount. She was smiling brilliantly and when he took his broom in hand, she threw herself into his arms and hugged his tightly. Ron returned her embrace, wondering if she would push him away but she didn’t. 

Ron loved her laugh. He cold listen to it all day if she’d let him. “This was a wonderful Valentine’s Day Ron.” She said. “Thank you.”

“I have one more thing for you.” He told her and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a seed and tapped it with his wand. Pansy’s eyes grew wider and her lips parted in amazement as the seed grew before her very eyes. It lengthened from Ron’s fingers and bloomed into a perfect red rose. “Happy Valentine’s Day Pansy.”

“Oh Ron, thank you.” She took it and smiled up at him. “It’s beautiful.”

“You’re welcome.” He told her, accepting another hug. He walked her to Slytherin house, with an arm around her shoulder. They had graduated from an armed escort to literally arm in arm and he loved it. 

He walked back to his own common room and listened to his friends dates, shaking his head as Harry told of Seamus getting slapped because of a stupid comment he made. Hermione didn’t know what to do because Cormac McLaggen kept going on and on and on about his apprenticeship, and it gave her a headache. 

When Harry and Ginny asked about his own date, he only said that it was lovely. He knew they wanted details but he wasn’t about to tell them. Pansy’s kiss was his own secret.


	15. chapter 15

  
Author's notes: pansy asks ron for something  


* * *

Over the next month Ron and Pansy talked more and more intimately. She stole a kiss every now and then, but Ron wasn’t exactly withholding them. She told him honesty that she enjoyed being able to kiss him and asked if it bother him. 

“No, not at all.” He said during one of their walks. He had an arm around her shoulders and hers was around his waist, dangling from his belt. 

“You know Ron, if there was someone you wanted to have a go at, I don’t want you to think you can’t because of all the time you spend with me.” She said, looking at the ground as she talked. 

“Really?” He said, looking down at her. “You think I’m sacrificing my life for you?” He chuckled as her shrug. “Pansy, I enjoy being with you. I love our walks and our talks.”

“Do you hear what people say about us?” She asked. 

“Yes. They assume we are a couple because we spend so much time together, because I helped you, because we went to the ball, they can talk all they want.” He told her. 

“Ron, is there any girl you want to spend the time with though?” She asked. 

“Aside from you?” He asked, and grinned at her expression. “No Pansy, there isn’t another girl I’d rather spend time with.” 

To Ron it was a half truth. He wanted to spend the time with Pansy, but when he said there wasn’t any girl he’d like to date that was untrue. He would like to date Pansy but knew the chances at this point were slim. She was still healing and it would take time. 

The mental healer had told him that engaging in intimacy again was something that couldn’t be charted. Some women got over it in a matter of weeks, some women needed years to feel the desire again. Ron was not about to do anything that would send her backsliding or cause flashbacks. He knew all about them and were prepared but didn’t want to deal with them. 

 

That night Ron lay in his bed staring up at the slats above his bed. He smiled as he thought of Pansy. She had come so far from that night he found her terrified in the forest. He knew she was strong then, and she had shown it. It took a lot of courage to deal with the emotions she was dealing with and he was proud of her. 

His respect for her is what kept him from deepening the kisses she stole and trying to touch her more when they walked. He wanted to hold her waist and snog her senseless but he didn’t want her to push him away. He wanted her to see him with the same sense that he saw her. Respect.

Pansy as getting her life back and he didn’t want to interrupt that. She needed to control the pace, she needed to have the control and he wanted her to have it. If her life didn’t include him, then he would have to deal with it. Pansy deserved to be happy and he knew he would have to step aside without a word if she asked him to. 

He didn’t think she would do that though. He would be her friend for life, he knew that. He wanted to be more, but he would have to settle for what she gave him. She was so pretty when she smiled and laughed, and he wanted more then anything to take her in his arms, but he would have to settle for less. She was a graceful lady in every sense of the words but he would have to be that much more of a gentleman at the moment. At least until she showed him otherwise.

 

Pansy, in Slytherin house, was having her own conflicting thoughts. She had seen how Ron reacted to the occasional kiss she asked him for, she’d have to be blind not to see it. What confused her was Ron insistence that there was no reaction. 

He admitted that there was no girl he was thinking of and always seemed to joke that she was the one he was thinking of. She began to doubt those jokes lately. When they walked, they had a habit of slipping into the same cadence. Their body language matched, even down to walking in the same step and predicting moves. 

She thought about the last kiss she gave him, after their walk that evening. She felt the urge to open her mouth and taste him, but she didn’t know if he would. Maybe he would think she was using him as a dress rehearsal. She didn’t feel that way about him. 

She was grateful enough to him, but it was more then that. Ron had been in some very close situations with her and hadn’t taken advantage of her in any way. She wondered, if she asked him for more, would he give it? If she gave him a fuller kiss, would he reject her?

Ron was a comfort she relied on, more so in the beginning then now, but she still relied on him. She would hate to give that up because she did something stupid. It couldn’t hurt to ask him for more, there was a fifty-fifty chance he would say yes. The was also a fifty-fifty chance he would say no. If she wanted a deeper kiss badly, then she would have to take that chance. 

Groaning, she waved her wand and put out all the lights, settling down to sleep. 

 

A few days later, Pansy was through arguing with herself. She had gone over the pros and cons of asking Ron for that kiss too many times to count. She was tired of going back and forth and decided it was time to just go for broke. During their walk she pulled him toward the corridors.

“You don’t want to walk outside?” He asked. 

“No, I have something in mind.” She told him, and she did the required paces to bring about a door along a bare stretch of wall. Ron followed her inside and looked around. It was a common room, although a plain one. The was a fire but it gave off no heat. There were comfortable chairs and couches, even a few tables and a chessboard in the corner. 

Pansy slowly approached the loveseat in front of the fire and sat down. Ron was about to take a seat in a nearby armchair but she gestured to the seat beside her. 

“Pansy, you seem distracted, what’s the matter?” He asked.

“I want to ask you for something, and its taken me a few days to figure out how.” She said. 

“Do you need something?” He asked, seeing the conflict in her face. 

“Yes, I think I do.” She told him. 

“Then all you have to do is ask.” He said. 

“I want a kiss Ron.” She told him, looking at his eyes, waiting for rejection.

“You know you can always have a kiss anytime you want.” He said. “Why has it been hard to ask?”

“Because I want a real kiss Ron,” she said quietly, “and I’m afraid you will say no.”

“You mean you want a snog?” He asked, and she nodded slowly, afraid to see his reaction. “I will of course give you one if you want, but may I ask why?”

Pansy looked confused. “Does it matter why?”

“In a way, it does a little. I will give you one no matter what, I just need to know where its coming from first.” He told her. “Is it because you feel something, or because you are ready to try and need someone who understands if you panic and stop?”

He was being very blunt, but then again considering what she asked of him, it was his right to ask why. “I guess you could say they are both true.” She said. “I do want to try and get back to a place where I feel comfortable. If I do panic and need to stop, you won’t ask questions, you won’t try and convince me otherwise, and you won’t try for more then a snog. You respect me don’t you Ron?” He gave her a firm nod. “You care about me, in your own way, and I won’t ask you to specify how, but you will make sure I never feel pressured or uncomfortable. You make me feel safe Ron, more then I ever have. I know that stems from wanting to take care of me after what happened, but I do feel that from you. Am I wrong?”

“No, you’re not wrong at all.” He told her, keeping eye contact.

“I do feel something, and it may not be what you expect or want, but what you have given me is more precious then any boys lines, or flowers they think make them look good. If I am going to be that close to anyone I want it to be with someone who understands and respects me more then all others.” She fell quiet and watched his face. 

Ron was contemplating what he had heard. Pansy felt something that had come from the gratefulness she felt. He could understand that. His own feeling came from the need to protect her. He would have been stupid to think she was going to admit deep longing of love for him, but he could dream couldn’t he? In the meantime she had asked him for something that he could readily give her now. 

He faced her and leaned in just a little, then held his position. Pansy shifted and face him, moving closer. Her heart was racing now, and she licked her lips nervously. Ron saw her nerves and closed his eyes. Her heard her sigh and then felt her soft hands take hold of his jaw. He felt them tremble and wanted to rest his own hands on top of them but he didn’t. She had to be in control. 

Pansy looked at the handsome face. Ron had such a peacefulness about him. His boyish look had matured into the strong features of a man. She ran her thumbs over the trace of ginger stubble along his jaw, then along his lips. They were soft and inviting and he let them part naturally under her touch.

Summoning all her courage, she leaned in while bringing him closer and joined their lips. Ron followed her lead, letting her dictate the pace. At first Pansy just exchanged open mouth kisses, getting used to the feel of him. When she felt her nerves calming she took her chance.

Pressing her lips to his, she opened her mouth slowly. Ron mimicked her actions but when their mouths were open he made no move to invaded it. The power rested with her. She tilted her head and sealed their lips shut, extending her tongue into his mouth.

Ron felt his whole body light up and took a moment to appreciate the fact that his lower body was away from her, because his cock and inflated with a power he had never felt before. Pansy met his tongue with hers and slid slowly against it. The smooth slick movements of their tongues touching was a turn on for Pansy and she felt her body respond. 

She hadn’t felt this since well before her attack and she was a bit unsure of how to deal with it. She let her arms fall to Ron’s shoulders holding them as they kissed, and grateful that he was letting her move as slow as she was. This snog was gentle and touching, as slow as she needed it, but her mind was only half there. 

She was thinking of her body. Pansy had felt desire before but never this strongly. Her breasts ached and they felt hard and swollen, like she knew her nipples to be. She felt them trying to escape her bra. She knew they hurt for Ron’s hands. 

Her legs felt heavy and her stomach was clenching inside her. She felt a warmth fill her body and a need to sink against him. She let her arms circle his shoulders and deepened her kiss. Sliding her body closer, until her thigh was pressed against his. Her twisted body was slightly uncomfortable but she didn’t care. What mattered to her at the moment was the Ron was touching her. His hands stayed by his sides, but she didn’t want them there. 

She reached for the arm that was closest to her and lifted it. When she slid her body under his arm nestling into him, he folded it across her back and closed his fingers over her shoulder. She opened her mouth wide and drew his tongue into her mouth.

Pansy curled her body into his as they kissed. She thought for a brief moment of sliding into his lap but it was so nice to kiss him this way that she didn’t want to interrupt it. She wanted to just enjoy it as it was. 

The reactions of her body grew and her thighs clenched together on their own. Her breasts still felt hard and she clutched Ron’s shirtfront pulling him closer. He responded with out hesitation. 

Ron was far beyond protesting. He was keeping it in his head not to be aggressive but there was nothing stopping him from giving her what she was asking for. He hugged her closer with one arm and with his other hand, reached up and caressed her forearm and wrist. The touch brought them closer as they kissed. It was innocent enough contact but it made Ron feel closer to her. 

She broke off the kiss far too soon for his taste, but they had been enjoying a continuous snog for nearly twenty minutes without stopping. 

“I think we should stop.” She said, letting out a long breathe. 

“Alright.” He said, not letting go of her. He didn’t want to release her, so he waited until she pulled away slightly. 

He walked her to Slytherin house and gave her another kiss, but she didn’t deepen it this time. Ron didn’t mind though. She had taken a major chance tonight and even as much as he enjoyed it, this was about her comfort. 

He had to wank off when he got to Gryffindor tower. His erection hadn’t gone down in the slightest and there was no way he would be able to sleep unless he dealt with it. She tasted sweeter then any treat imaginable, and he feel asleep with their lingering kiss in his mind.


	16. chapter 16

  
Author's notes: more helping  


* * *

Over the next few weeks Ron and Pansy continued to meet in the Room of Requirement for their snog sessions. Pansy was still too nervous to kiss him anywhere else. 

In time she became comfortable enough with him to let him caress her. His light massages on her shoulder and upper back did a lot to ease her tension. He held her hands in his and kissed the palm of her hand and the inside of her wrist. It sent tremors up her arm but she didn’t pull away. 

Pansy was thinking constantly of moving further along. She was nervous to ask him so she decided to wait until they were in the room again. She took great pains with how she looked that night. She wanted to make sure she looked pretty for him. She had come to feel strongly about how he saw her. 

They were again in the Room of Requirement in this non-existent common room. They were again side by side, kissing, but tonight Pansy broke off the kiss and stared at him, keeping herself in his embrace. 

“Is something wrong?” He asked her. Without saying a word she slid her body into his lap, straddling him, with her knees on either side of his hips. He didn’t touch her, although he wanted to reach up and hug her close. Pansy looked down at him and he saw her inner battle. She was summoning her bravery, so he stayed calm and waited for her to make the next move. 

Pansy saw that determination and couldn’t appreciate it more. She reached down and took her hands in his, lacing their fingers together as she leaned down and kissed him. She let his kiss feel her bravery. 

Knowing that he was unsure of where to put his hands, she placed them on her shoulders and took his jaw in her hands. She did know that he liked the feel of her fingers along his jaw, so she gave it to him. She felt his whole body under her, hard and firm. She made it a point to keep her knees beside his hips, so they still had some distance between their bodies. She didn’t know how she would react if he was hard against her.

“Ron, I’m not offering everything right now, but I want to ask you something.” She said, letting her hands rest on her shoulder. 

“Alright then, what do you want to know?” He asked, calmer now that he knew she was just curious. He wouldn’t take what she asked the wrong way and that reassured her as well. 

“You’ll give me an honest answer?” She asked. 

“Yes.” He didn’t pause or stop to think. He didn’t need to, she would always have the truth from him.

“Do you want to have sex with me?” She asked.

He looked at her face, a light fear visible, but also a need. She needed to know how he felt, so he would tell her. 

“Yes, Pansy I do,” he looked her square in the eye, “but that is your decision, and I will never ask for it. When you are ready, if I’m the one you want, I will be here.”

“I think about it.” She confessed. “How it might be with you. How different it would be from the violence. You would be gentle with me wouldn’t you?” 

“I would never be any other way with you.” He said. 

“At St. Mungo’s you sat beside my bed when you first brought me in.” She said. “You asked ‘how’ when nobody was in the room so I assumed you were talking to yourself. What did you mean?” She asked. 

Ron was stunned. He didn’t know she had heard that. He thought she was sleeping, but apparently she was just dealing with the pain. “I asked how anyone could treat such a delicate lady with anything but tenderness.” His words meant so much to her, he could see it in her eyes. 

“I wonder sometimes how it would feel if I had chosen a man on my own.” She mused. 

“I suppose it depends on the man you chose. Some can be selfish, not caring about their partners.” He told her.

“Something tells me you are trying to say you are different.” She said. 

“I am different. There is something about seeing a partner enjoy herself that does something to me. How can you not hold a woman to you and take part in all the play that’s possible between lovers? It’s something to share with your partner, you both have needs, and they both have to be met. Selfishness doesn’t belong in that form of playing.” He explained. 

“You know about needs Ron?” She asked, suddenly brave as the conversation progressed. She needed that bravery however. 

“Everyone has needs. When you are given such a gift, you make sure your partner has what they need as well. That’s why they go to you. Because they have a need to be satisfied and they think you can satisfy it.” He said. 

“How do you find out what they need?” She asked. 

“Ask.” He answered. 

“Just like that?” She asked lifting an eyebrow.

“There is no shame in lovers talking.” He told her. “Communication is key. Aren’t we talking now? Aren’t you asking what you want to know? It’s the same thing with sex.”

“So, it’s better when you ask for what you want?” She asked, still not believing she was being this bold with him.

“It is always better. What better way to determine if you have a worthy partner?” He said. “If who you chose doesn’t care enough to ask you what you want, and if what they are doing isn’t pleasing then they aren’t worthy.”

“I have a need Ron.” She whispered, unsure why she needed to do this, but she knew Ron was the right person for her to do this with. She couldn’t imagine anyone else, and when she closed her eyes at night she only saw Ron’s face. 

“What do you need?” He asked, curious, but glad she was taking charge of herself and trying to get her life back again. 

“I need to show you something,” she said, “and I need you to tell me what you feel.” 

“I’ll do my best.” He told her, feeling his heart speed up. He felt his cock stirring, and his whole body warm up. 

She reached up and slowly unbuttoned her jumper, revealing slivers of skin to his view. He controlled his body, waiting for her to show him on her own. His hands had dropped to his sides, to avoid the urge to touch anything without her permission.

When she pulled the jumper off her shoulder and let it fall to the side, he lost his breath. Her skin was ivory, and just as smooth. Her black lacy bra made her appear all the more pale and the perfectly rounded globes were supported with confidence. 

“What are you thinking” She asked. It made him realize that silence was something she couldn’t handle. Hearing him speak and engaging in conversation gave her mind something to focus on, so panic wouldn’t set in. 

“How beautiful you are,” he said watching her face, “how soft you must feel, wondering if you are as warm as I am, and……” He didn’t trust himself to go on. 

“And what Ron?” She asked, almost desperately. 

“How much I want to touch you.” He admitted, hoping she didn’t think he was asking for something. He wanted to touch her, that was true, but he never would unless she wanted it. 

Pansy was watching him with intense eyes, her eyes darted downward and then up to his eyes. “Can I ask for something?” She whispered. 

“Yes.” He said, then swallowed.

“Will you do it?” She asked, a shaking in her voice.”

“If I can, I will do anything you ask.” He meant it. He was her slave in every way. He would do anything she asked. 

“Will you take off your shirt too?” She asked. 

“If you want me to.” He told her. She gave him a small nod and he managed to pull the shirt over his head without having to ask her to move. He only had on one layer, so his chest was bare when the garment was tossed aside. 

Pansy let her eyes wander over him. His chest was smooth, with a countable amount of ginger hair on his breastbone. His firmness was evident as the quidditch he regularly played showed in his frame. His arms were packed with a strong layer of meat, sculpted to emanate strength. His broad shoulders that she had leaned on so many times looked even more warm and welcoming. She reached out and let her hands fall on those shoulders she had used. His skin was soft under her fingers and she let them drift down his chest and she felt the muscles flex.

“Is this alright?” She asked. 

“Yes.” He said before she had even finished speaking. She continued her exploration and watched his face. His eyes had closed and he head rolled back on the seat. He looked pained when her hands flattened on his chest. 

“What are you thinking?” She asked. 

“How wonderful your hands feel.” His eyes stayed closed. “How much I want to hold you too.”

She reached down and took his hand in hers lifting then and bringing them around her. His hands slid over her back. She felt the roughness from gripping his broom constantly. His hands covered every inch of her back, and Pansy rested her forehead on his shoulder and held his arms as he touched her. 

He was slow and gentle, treating her with a tenderness she felt like bathing in. His hand roamed higher and when they drifted up to her shoulders and then down she spoke in a whisper, just as his hands covered her bra catch. “Take it off.” 

Her voice was barely audible but it echoed in his ears. “Are you sure?” He asked. “I want to, but I don’t want you to do this because you think you should.” He said. 

“I want to feel it.” She said just as quietly. Ron swallowed hard, sure that his loud gulp could be heard from Hagrid’s hut. 

He reached up and unhooked her bra, feeling it spring apart. Spanning his hands along her now fully bare back, he felt her shift about without lifting her head. She tossed the fabric aside and he felt her tremble in her arms. 

“Nobody has seen me before.” She told him. Her nerves were on edge. 

“I can close my eyes if you want,” he offered, hoping she would refuse, “and you can move my hands where you want them.”

“Don’t you want to see me?” She asked, still not lifting her head. 

“Oh Merlin yes,” he told her trying to keep the torture in his voice at a minimum, “but I want you to be comfortable.” 

He felt her lift and slowly sit straight up. He looked at the beautiful woman straddling his lap and his cock swelled to a painful hardness, but he forced himself to ignore it.

Pansy was beautiful. She had the most perfectly rounded breasts he had ever seen and her pale pink nipples were puckered and so tempting to him. She was watching him closely trying to gage his reaction but she couldn’t.

“What are you thinking?” She asked, unable to hide the insecurity. 

“How much I want to hold you.” He said. It was true, Ron wanted no more then to wrap his arms around her. 

“Then do it.” She said, lifting her hands to his shoulders. 

Ron sat upright and let his hand coast around her, spanning his hands over her back the way she had enjoyed it before. He was inched from her body and just couldn’t resist. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her breast bone. She smelled like flowers and soap, and her skin was warm under her lips. 

Instead of gasping at his boldness like he thought she might, she let out a sigh and slid her arms around his shoulders. “Did you like that?” He asked. He needed to keep her communicating with him.

“Yes.” She whispered. 

He placed kissed down the valley between her breasts and shifted to the side, kissing along her breast lightly. When he got to her nipple, he wanted to feed off of her but he didn’t, he maintained a hold on his control. He kissed the tight bud and her slight moan filled his ears. His tongue came out slowly and gave her nipple a light lick. She let out a gasp and her fingers tightened on his back. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, looking up at her, but not releasing her. 

“Yes.” She pulled on his shoulders just a little, and Ron returned to her body. He paid the same attention to her other breast, giving her that same light lick, and moving from one to the other. 

Ron covered her breasts with his worship, letting her little sighs and barely audible moans fill his ego. Her knees had tightened and released on his hips, her back arched just a little at certain points, her fingers caressed his shoulders and back. Ron knew her body was reacting.

He slid his hand from her back along her waist and up her rib cage, higher and higher, lifting his head to look at her face. He lifted his hand slowly, feeling the weight of her breast fill his palm. 

She sighed and let her head roll back as his fingers closed around her. She had never imagined anyone could be so tender and gentle. Ron’s touch was feather light but it sent fire through her limbs. He ran his thumb along her nipple and watched as she bit her lower lip. 

He reached up and took a hold of the back of her neck gently, bringing her down for a light kiss. “That’s enough for now.” He whispered and helped her back into her bra and jumper. He quickly pulled on his own shirt and took her in a hug again. She rested her cheek on his chest and he caressed her shoulders until her body had calmed down. 

“Why did you stop?” She asked. She wasn’t projecting anything but curiosity and Ron loved it. 

“Little by little is better. We don’t have to rush.” He said, kissing the top of he head. 

Pansy accepted his explanation. He would know better then she would about this. He would know more, wouldn’t he, Pansy asked herself.

“Ron,” she asked before they left the room, “are you a virgin?”

“No.” He said honestly. “Does it matter?” 

“No, I was just curious.” She said, then grinned. “Who?”

“Hermione. During the summer.” He said. 

“Is that why you were close to me that day?” She asked, suddenly thinking of why he was in her neck of the woods. 

“Yes, we met and talked and I decided to walk about. We had actually settled a fight.” He said. 

“A fight, about what?” Wondering what on earth two close friends could fight about. 

“Incidentally enough, we were fighting over the night we were together.” He thought to leave it at that, but Pansy was having none of it. She kept her eyes on his, letting him know that she wanted to hear it. 

“I’ll tell you all about it when we have more time.” He said, taking her shoulders. 

Pansy slept that night with fabulous memories of Ron’s hands and lips on her. She didn’t feel anything but bliss. No panic, no fear. Things were going well and Ron was making sure of that.


	17. chapter 17

  
Author's notes: pansy asks a personal question, ron has no problems confiding in her  


* * *

Pansy felt herself thinking some very insightful thoughts and she was shocked to find herself feeling guilty. She talked to Millicent about it in her room one evening, but Millicent felt differently. 

“Pansy, anytime a man does something chivalrous for a woman its perfectly alright and natural to feel an attraction.” She said. 

“So you are saying that the only reason I am attracted to him is because he saved me?” She asked, feeling even worse. 

“No, what I’m saying is that because he saved you, you ended up seeing a side of him you wouldn’t have seen otherwise. You wouldn’t have see how honorable and how much of a gentleman he is without him saving you the way he did. If it never happened, would you have come to school and looked at him any differently then you did before?” She asked. 

“No, I don’t think I would have.” She admitted. 

“Him saving you made you see him in a different way.” He told her. 

“Do you think he will see it that way?” She asked. “I don’t want him to think I am basing everything on gratitude.”

“In a way, you are,” Millicent said, “but that’s alright. Men like to be appreciated just as much as women do. I’m sure he’d tell you the same thing.”

Pansy thought about her friends words. It was true in a sense, but she wanted to know what Ron’s insight was. His opinion was important to her. 

“Ron is his own man. He’s always behaved like a gentleman toward girls.” Pansy said. “What’s happened to me will always be something I will have to deal with, but I could easily have told Ron that I would be fine from now on. I don’t need to talk to walk we take, but I want to.”

“Talk to him.” Millicent told her. “That’s the only way you can know his thoughts.”

 

Pansy met up with Ron after lunch. On Saturdays they spend most of the day together, unless Ron had a practice session. 

“Ron, why don’t you date?” She asked, after they sat down under their favorite tree. 

“I don’t really have much to offer. I’m not from a prestigious family, I don’t have money, or connections so I’m not really a catch.”

“I think you are. You have honor and integrity, your funny and optimistic.” Pansy said. “Are you blushing?” She asked with a smile. 

“With you going on like that, what do you expect.” He asked, covering his lips with a fist.

“It’s true. I can see it Ron. I know it’s an awful way for me to find out, but I know it now.” She told him. “I think you have a lot to offer.”

“Well thank you. You do have more reason then most to see it.” He said. “You will always be special to me.”

“Why?” She asked. She waited for Ron’s words but he merely looked at her and smiled. 

“You just are.” Then he fell quiet. Pansy knew she would get nothing more out of him. She relaxed under his arm and then a thought hit her. 

“What happened with you and Granger?” Ron let out a chuckle. “You said, you’d tell me.”

“Yes I did.” He shifted his weight and got comfortable. “At the end of last year me and Hermione decided to try having sex. She didn’t want a relationship but she didn’t want to be a virgin anymore and frankly neither did I.”

Pansy let out a laugh. “That’s a very male way of thinking.”

“Well, we decided on the last night of school that since she was coming to the Burrow for a few days before going home that we would do it then. She would sneak into my room.” He told her. 

“And did everything go according to plan?” She asked. 

“Up until the point that we started doing it.” He said. Pansy could just imagine the roll of his eyes. “Hermione told me she had read up on it and knew what should happen and what something should feel like.”

“You can get that from books?” She said frowning. 

“Romance novels apparently.” He said. “She was telling me where to touch her and how to touch her, and pointing out where things were. Normally I would have enjoyed her telling me what she wanted, but the way she was going about it was just horrible. It was like calling out orders and when I didn’t do it the way she wanted she got upset.”

“Why?” She asked. 

“Because I wasn’t doing it the way I should. She wasn’t feeling what the book said she would feel.” He answered. 

“Romance novels are about love, they aren’t real, they’re fantasy.” She said. 

“She didn’t just read romance novels, she read muggle books as well. Books about sex and what happens and all these stages of arousal and such. She spent the whole time trying to make sure I went through the different plateaus of sex. I started looking around for the parchments of notes at her side.” 

Pansy let out a laugh. “Even I know that’s pathetic. What did you do?”

“I went through the motions and she got even more upset. She didn’t orgasm but I wasn’t trying to make her orgasm. I just wanted to finish the job.” He said. 

“It became a job?” She said. 

“It did in the end. She complained and complained the whole night, eventually I just pretended to go to sleep and she left calling me every name she could think of.”

“But you talk now, you must have made up somehow?” She said, tilting her head and looking up at him.

“She had arranged to meet her parents at Romano’s and go home from there.” He said. 

“I know Romano’s. My parents love it there.” She said. 

“Well, we went for tea before meeting her parents for dinner. She said she didn’t feel anything that she was supposed to feel. I got upset and told her that I didn’t want to shag according to a cookbook.” Pansy let out a giggle. “She said she only wanted to do it right, and I said that there is no right or wrong when it came to sex, and maybe she had chosen the wrong partner.” 

“She couldn’t have been happy about that.” Pansy mused. 

“No, she wasn’t. she doesn’t like to be wrong. She made the right choice, she did everything right, but I was the one who messed up.” He seemed sad. 

“I think she did things wrong.” Pansy told him. 

“Yes I do too, but all I said was she didn’t seem to be there with me. I told her she was putting me through a checklist and that it was hardly romantic.” His voice fell, but he continued. “She said it wasn’t about romance, it was about sex and that’s what we had agreed to. I told her that’s why she made the wrong choice.” 

“It must have been hard for you.” Pansy said, cuddling closer to him. 

“It was hard. Me and Hermione decided to just try and forget what happened, and chalk it up to a bad experience.” He said. “We met her parents for dinner, and she acted as if nothing happened, just like she said. I decided to take a walk instead to clear my head and I came across you and….well you know what happened after that.”

“Yes I do.” She said. “Has she mentioned it since then at all?”

“Just once, but that’s not important.” He said. His voice had a touch of something Pansy couldn’t identify but it sent a chill up her spine. She sat up and faced him. 

“What did she say?” Pansy asked with a serious face.

Ron sighed and knew she wouldn’t stop until she heard. “It was after you were cornered by her in the hallway, when she took your arms.” Pansy nodded. “She spoke to me the next morning when you were showering. She knew you had stayed the night in my room and she told me I had to be careful.”

“Careful of what?” Pansy was getting even more irritated with Granger now.

“Pansy, this really isn’t……”

“Careful of what Ron?” She asked with more emphasis.

“She said, after your attack, if I tried to have sex with you in the manner I did with her, it would send you into a flashback.”

Pansy jumped to her feet and began pacing angrily, but Ron was right there behind her. “Who the hell does that bitch think she is?! What happens to me if none of her fucking business!” 

“Yes Pansy, I know,” he took hold of her shoulders and forced her to face him, “please calm down.” When she had quieted and looked at him he continued. “I told her, that how I helped you was between me, you and your healers and if she said anything to you anymore she would deal with me.”

Pansy took a moment to think and then looked back at Ron. The look in his eyes was telling and she focused clearly. “That’s not the only thing she said is it?” 

“Pansy…what does it matter…..”

“Tell me Ron.” She said. “I want to know what that bitch says about me.”

“Pansy….”

“Ron, I have a right to know what she says about me, I have a right.” Pansy was getting angry, but it was a fighting angry. He couldn’t fight Johannes but Hermione was an equal adversary.

“When we began spending time together she asking if I was keeping my distance.” He told her. 

“So I wouldn’t be subjected to your less then stellar sexual skills I suppose?” She guessed. Ron merely chuckled and Pansy shook her head. “I don’t know what Hermione is talking about, because your skills are wonderful.” She said. Ron blushed.

“Really?” He asked, caressing her shoulders.

“I don’t know why I said that.” She said with her own blush. 

“Well I thank you regardless.” He said. 

“You know Ron, I agree with you.” She said slipping her arms around his waist. He let his own circle her back and laced his fingers.

“Agree with me how?” He asked. 

“There is no right or wrong way.” She said. 

Ron smiled down at her, and gave her a squeeze with his arms. His smile was always so brilliant and Pansy just couldn’t help herself. She lifted her lips and rose on her toes. He took her clue right away and dropped his own lips. Instead of the simple kisses she always gave him in public, Pansy parted her lips and gave him a heated snog. 

Ron was floored and his cock swelled immediately, ignoring his plea’s to stay down. Pansy had since then kissed him with a tenderness that matched his own. He made sure he was slow and careful. This kiss however was pure lust. Pansy was aggressive with his mouth, plunging her tongue and curling it around his. Ron let her do what she wanted, accepting her moves and loving the feel of her body up against his. 

Pansy was pressing her breasts against his chest. She let her instincts take over and showed Ron how she felt. She wanted him, it was obvious to her now. There was no fear, there never was with Ron. Their time together in the room of requirement had shown her how it would be with Ron. Since Johannes had broken her hymen, she knew there would be no pain with Ron, only enjoyment. 

A loud series of whistles and cat calls interrupted their kiss, but they didn’t let go of each other. Ron and Pansy looked up at the quidditch pitch to see Malfoy and a group of her friends watching them. 

She let her head drop on his shoulder and laughed out her embarrassment. She was just embarrassed, not humiliated, or afraid. Ron laughed with her and ran his hands up and down her back for encouragement, while he smiled up at the Slytherins. After a moment Malfoy flew off bringing his housemates with him to continue their game.

Ron and Pansy walked back to the castle, with lighter steps, neither one saw Hermione Granger watching them from a higher level.


	18. chapter 18

  
Author's notes: pansy speaks to a healer, pansy asks ron to show her something, hermione and ron argue  


* * *

Pansy was delighted in how she was feeling. Her visit from the Mental Healer Jessimen went wonderful and when she entered the Headmaster’s office, the hugged the older women with enthusiasm, thanking her for advising Ron. 

“How are you physically?” She asked. 

“Curious.” Pansy answered with a smile. 

“What do you mean by curious?” 

“Me and Ron have been spending a lot of time together and we’ve been getting physical.” Pansy told her. 

“Really?” The healer seemed surprised but happy for her. 

“Yes.” Pansy returned her smile. “I felt guilty at first, thinking that maybe I was using him because I knew he was safe.”

“But you feel differently now?” She prompted.

“Yes. I think I feel better now because I know he’s safe, and I know I shouldn’t feel guilty about it.” She said. “I talked to Ron the moment I began feeling this way.”

“That’s a wise choice.” The healer told her. “You talk with him consistently?”

“Yes, he said anytime I feel something to talk to him.” She said. “So when I began feeling anything at all I spoke to him.”

“Did you find it easy?” 

“Yes, I can talk to Ron about anything.” She looked away briefly.

“What is it?” She asked, noticing Pansy’s look.

“I need to talk to him again. I was planning on it when me meet tonight.” She admitted, a little nervous.

“What are you going to talk about?” 

“I feel things when I’m with him. Urges.” She said. 

“Physical urges?” 

“Yes. My body changes.” Pansy was more open to talking then she had been, thanks to Ron.

“You want to have sex with him?” She asked. 

“Yes, I do.” Pansy looked at the other woman. 

“What will you tell him when you talk to him?” She asked, wanting to make sure Pansy knew what she needed to communicate to him. From how she was speaking now, it seemed that she did.

“I need him to know what I want, but I need him to understand that he needs to stop the very moment I ask him to if it comes to that.” She said. “I want to make sure that I have control and he will do what I ask him to do.”

“Do you think that will be a problem for him?” The healer asked. Pansy looked aside and as she thought her lips formed a small smile. 

“No, it won’t be.” She said. Healer Jessimen smiled right along with her. 

“I want to hear back from you if you end up having sex with him. You can either send me an owl or I can come and see you, but I want to know your thoughts on it. Was it too difficult at times, were you safe, did you have to stop, or was it what you needed?” She said. “I am not being nosy, but after the attack you had, I want to hear about your first consensual experience. You don’t tell me physically what happens unless it pertains to your emotions.”

“You mean if I shake from fear?” Pansy asked. 

“Yes.” She said. “I’m glad you are getting control of your life. You have made wonderful progress.” Pansy smiled at the woman again, then thought of something.

“Can I ask you something?” Pansy asked her. 

“Always.”

“A friend of Ron’s told him a few things and I wanted to know if you think she might be a threat in some way.” Pansy said. 

“She? A lady friend?” Healer Jessimen asked. 

“The same friend who I wrote about during the summer, the one who tried to restrain me in the hallway.” The older woman nodded. “She was Ron’s first. Ron told me that she was very controlling when they had sex and it wasn’t very good for them. She told Ron to keep a certain distance from me because his style would make me rethink about my rape.” 

“Are you worried that will happen?” She asked. 

“Oh no, no,” Pansy said, “Ron has proven to me that the only thing I will think about is him.” The healer smiled at her expression. “What I am concerned about is that he told her once at the Burrow that what happened with me and him, was between me and him, and she still approached him, several months after the fact. What if she continues to badger him like this?”

“This sounds like it’s a problem for Ron, not you.” She said.

“What affects Ron affects me.” Pansy said. 

“Does it?” Healer Jessimen asked with a smile. 

Pansy took a moment to think, then answered honestly. “Yes, it does.” 

“Well I think Ron can more then handle it. He is capable of handling his own friends.”

“What if she approaches me?” Pansy asked. 

“Use your instincts. Avoiding people if something you can’t do in most cases. Let her know anything you tell her firmly, and if it persists, there is always Ron and your head of house, even your headmaster as a support factor for you.”

Healer Jessimen spoke briefly with Ron, who was only too happy to let her know how well Pansy was doing. She didn’t mention anything Pansy spoke of, Ron would hear that from her in time. 

 

Ron and Pansy met that evening in the Room of Requirement, and as usual had a lovely snog which ended up with both of them topless. She was once again on his lap, but he seemed to like her there. She didn’t mind either but knew eventually that she wanted to feel him over her. 

“Ron, I need to talk to you.” She told him, still holding his face as he held her body close to his. 

“Alright.” He looked up at her. “What do you need to talk about?” 

“When we are here, my body feels different.” Her face was blushed brightly, but she still spoke. 

“Mine does too.” He told her. 

“I’ve been kissed before Ron, but when I kiss you, it’s different.” She refused to let go of his jaw. 

“How is it different?” He asked. 

“When I was kissed before, I didn’t get warm, and my legs didn’t feel strange, my stomach didn’t feel funny.” She told him. “I didn’t get any urges.”

Ron felt his own heart speed up as she spoke. He knew those effects very well. “What kind of urges?” He asked. 

“I want to sleep with you.” She whispered and Ron felt his whole body ignite. “If you think badly of me because I want that….”

“I could never think badly of you. I want it too Pansy. I dream about it.” He told her. 

“You do?” She asked. 

“Yes I do. But I am not about to pressure you for anything. You control what happens. You always do.” He told her. 

“You will stop if I say so?” She asked. 

“Yes.” He said without hesitation.

“You won’t do anything I’m uncomfortable with?” She asked. 

“No I won’t.” He said without hesitation.

“You will do anything I ask?” She asked. 

“Yes.” He said without hesitation.

She looked down at him. “I need you to do something.” She told him. She had thought about this for several nights and if she was going to have sex with Ron, she needed this.

“I’ll do anything for you Pansy.” He said. 

“I need you to do something now.” She said. Her face was firm and he knew this was something she must have gone over and over in her head before she made the decision to ask for it. 

“What do you want me to do?” He asked. 

She slid off his lap and slowly eased onto her back on the small couch they had been sitting on. She held open her arms and for a moment Ron thought about refusing. Being on top of her could send her into a flashback and he didn’t want that, but her eyes were on him. They were so trusting and pleading that he didn’t have the heart to refuse her anything. 

He took his wand and lengthened the couch to make room for his long legs, then breathed slowly and lowered his body over hers, making sure his weight was even and balanced on his knees and forearms. When he settled his frame over hers he took only a moment to bask in the feel of her breasts under him and her gorgeous face looking up at him. 

He didn’t do a thing, he just waited for her to give him a task. He knew he had to wait though, she was getting used to his weight on her and when she was ready she would move on. Until then he would wait as patiently as he needed to. 

Pansy took time to feel his body. He was strong, even stronger then Johannes had been, that was plain to see. Ron was taller, broader, and firmer to the touch but as he lay on top of her, she knew he was nothing like Johannes. Ron would never use his strength against her. She reached up and slid her arms around his shoulders. 

Ron’s solid shoulders relaxed and he shifted only enough to bring his hands alongside her head, so he could stroke her hair. She liked it when he toyed with her hair and ran his fingers along her face. It was a loving gesture. He may not be in love with her, nor she with him, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be loving with each other. 

Her legs moved about under him and he started to rise, but she held his shoulders. “No, don’t get up, just lift your legs a moment.” He braced his weight on his toes and lifted his legs, then gasped as she parted them on either side of him. He held himself still. “Relax now.” She told him. 

“Pansy, this may……”

“It’s alright Ron. I know what I am doing. I won’t be scared, not with you.” She said. He felt like such an ass for making her reassure him, when he was the one who should be the support. He lowered his weight her again and mentally thought of his parents shagging to keep his erection under control. 

Pansy kept watching him, feeling his weight between her thighs. Ron seemed even larger and stronger in this position and Pansy waited for terror to set it, but it didn’t. She smiled at him, caressing his ginger locks with her fingers. Ron was a threat, he never would be. She was safe with him, she knew it. 

She lifted her knees and slid her calves around his hips. “Pansy, what are you doing?” He asked. This was far past a test of his control.

“Will you do something for me?” She asked. “I need it, or I wouldn’t ask.”

“What is it?” He asked, swallowing hard. The image if his parents shagging had turned into him and Pansy is a twisted, sweaty, heap of tangled limbs, fucking it out on the couch. 

“I need you to show me how you move.” She said. 

“How I move? You mean when I…..” He couldn’t finish his words. 

“Yes, I need to know.” Her face showed her shame, but he would have none of that. She had nothing to be ashamed of. 

“Alright. You push my shoulders when you want me to stop.” He told her. She nodded and he adjusted his weight, pressing down on his knee slightly and bracing his upper body on his elbows. He rocked his body over her, pantomiming how he would move if he was inside her. With Hermione he was methodical, but with Pansy, he thought about his desire for her. His hips pulled back and then thrust forward, moving slowly, gently, and with ease.

Pansy felt her body moving under him from his motions, but she wasn’t afraid. This was nothing like Johannes, nothing of force, but tenderness. Ron caressed her temples and her hair, leaning down to kiss her cheek as he moved. 

“Ron, what should I do with my legs?’ She asked. 

“Whatever you want.” He told her. 

“What feels better for you, when we do this I mean?” She said, hugging him tightly. 

“I like them just where they are, wrapped around me.” He said. 

“Ron,” she whispered, “are you…..do…do you have…..”

“Am I hard?” He finished for her. She only nodded. To Ron it was so damn adorable, but he said nothing at the moment. “Yes.” 

He saw her face blush brightly, and when she spoke Ron felt as if Hadgrid had smacked him in the back of his head. “Will you show me?”

“What?” He asked with huge eyes and a bloodless face. 

“I’ve only seen pictures, I never saw Johannes. I think my nervousness will lessen if I can see you.” She explained. 

When she put it that way, Ron could see the logic. He had no idea what his size was comparable to, since he had only been with Hermione and he wasn’t about to ask her. She would have given him statistics from a library of books on penal size. He wanted to make Pansy feel comfortable and if seeing him would prepare her in any way then he had to agree. 

“Alright, if you think it will help you.” He said. She smiled then gave a slight push on his shoulders. He rose up on his knees and watched her get on her knees in front of him before he realized what she was doing. She was putting herself on level ground so neither he nor she had the advantage. She was looking down at him patiently. 

He hoped he was doing the right thing. He unfastened his jeans and slid them past his hips, then slipped his thumbs into the waist of his boxers. Looking up at her one last time, he paused. When she gave him a nod and looked down, he slid the cotton down and waited. 

He would have liked to have spared her his erection but she was still topless so there was no way his was going limp now. He looked at her as she looked down at him and saw her nipples pucker. She liked what she saw from the reaction of her body. He looked at her face, calm and inquisitive. When she looked closer his cock jumped and it gave her a start. 

She looked up at him and he wanted to strangle himself. “I’m sorry, I can’t help that.”

“Was that because I was looking at you?” She asked. He nodded. “Then maybe you should put him away for now.” 

He couldn’t agree more and with a sped worthy of the quidditch world cup, he had his package neatly packed away. Pansy still hadn’t changed her mind about having sex with him and told Ron she would let him know when it would happen. She admitted that she wanted it badly and she didn’t know if she could wait any longer.

Ron told her he would be there for her when she decided the time was right. He walked her to the Slytherin entrance then headed for his own tower, walking slowly. Pansy mean a lot to him, and the last thing he wanted was to give her an awful performance. He had overheard his brothers at one point talking about prolonging ejaculation, but wanking until you were about to cum then stopping, the starting again to the point of cumming then stopping. He resolved to start doing this, starting tonight. He wanted Pansy to have everything she deserved and that wouldn’t happen if he came in mere minutes. 

He entered through the painting and headed for the stairs when a voice stopped him. “Ronald.” He stopped as saw Hermione sitting in an armchair. 

The common room was empty but voice in the dorms was heard from the stairs. “Hermione, were you waiting here?” He asked, noticing that she had no book in her hand or on the table beside her. 

“Yes, I was waiting for you to come back. I need to talk to you.” She said. 

“What is it? I want to take a shower.” He said impatiently. 

“What exactly are you doing with Pansy? After what she went through Ron, you can’t possibly expect her to have sex with you so soon.” She asked. 

“Why are you so concerned with Pansy?” He asked. 

“Ron, there are several phases Pansy will go through before she is ready to be intimate with anyone. She will be angry……”

“Anger, Denial, Depression, Self Pity, Acceptance.” Ron rattled off glaring at her. 

Hermione looked at him. “How did you know that?” She asked. 

“I read a book.” He snapped out. Her look implied that she saw the sarcasm. “Hermione what is this about?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “You and Pansy have been good, but never what you would call friends, so why all of a sudden the concern?”

“I am a woman, I understand her feelings……”

“You understand nothing.” He said with a harsh look. “Were you ever raped Hermione, have you ever had the control stripped from you, have you ever had anything stolen from you?” Hermione said nothing. Ron took a step forward and the look on his face was so hard that for the first time in their friendship, Hermione actually took a step back. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“I saw you kissing her the other day, before Draco and his friends began acting like fools.” She said. Ron said nothing, he just glared at her. “You never kissed me like that.” Her voice was accusing him and Ron didn’t like it. 

“You never wanted me to kiss you like that.” He said. 

“Of course I did.” She said. “I asked you to be my first in case you forgot.” She looked around while she spoke to make sure nobody was in earshot.

“I know that Hermione, you wanted to have sex with me, but you didn’t want to be my lover.” He said. 

“You aren’t making sense, Ron.” She threw back at him. 

“Should I be blunt then?” He took another step then spoke. “When we had sex you were calling out orders and telling me what to do. You didn’t care about doing anything for me, or enjoying what was going on. You had in your mind this image of what it was supposed to be based on crap you read in books. Having a lover is more then shagging. It’s a connection, a connection that to people share. You wanted to feel it and that’s fine but you didn’t want to share anything with me.” Her stare was aggravating but she was silent, so he continued. 

“Tell me something Hermione, how do I like to be touched? What turns me on? What’s my favorite form of foreplay? What’s my favorite position? How does my body react?” She continued to stare at him, blankly this time because she had no answers. “You don’t know any of those answers because you honestly didn’t want me. You were comfortable with me and I’m gad you felt you could trust me, but you didn’t want or desire me. Pansy does and I do too. What happens between us is of no concern of yours.”

Hermione looked at him with stoic eyes. “How can you make it good Ron, when you don’t know what you are doing?” Ron looked up at her and saw pure malice in her eyes. What she had said was meant to be nothing but an insult. 

“She thinks I do. You’ve seen her kiss me back, and what we do when we are alone is phenomenal, beyond anything I have EVER felt.” He said her ears turned red, and felt a moment of satisfaction. She had insulted his performance too many times for him to go on saying nothing. “For your information, I like my hair played with and my waist hugged. Kissing and intimate questions are turns ons. I love removing clothing and although I have yet to perform oral on a woman, that’s a form of foreplay I’m looking forward to. I love missionary because I can look into my lover’s eyes and talk to her. And my body tenses up when caressed and kissed.”

He turned and then a thought struck him as he stopped on the first step of the staircase. “Oh, and Hermione, if you keep doing that odious motion with your eyebrows when you speak to me, I will slip you a potion that will make them grow into a unibrow.” He walked up the stairs and headed for the showers after taking half a second to watch her fume. 

 

A/N: The eyebrow line was in a response to starstruck86, who commented in my other fic that was posted on AFF.net ‘I Promise, My Son’ that Emma Watson can only act with her eyebrows. I laughed so hard because I never noticed that until now. I have been trying to figure out a way to include it in a fic and this was the perfect spot.


	19. Chapter 19

  
Author's notes: hermione and pansy argue, pansy talks to draco, draco corners hermione  


* * *

Pansy went through the week in good spirits. She had decided this weekend she would be intimate with Ron. He hadn’t mentioned it since their discussion in the room. She was the one who would bring it up, just as he had said. 

“Pansy.” She heard her name and let out a sigh to herself as she saw Hermione Granger coming up behind her. Pansy got along well with Ron’s friends alright enough, but for some reason Granger irritated the hell out of her. It went beyond the attack, but Pansy couldn’t explain it. She just didn’t like the girl. “Can I talk to you?” She asked quickly catching her breathe.

“Actually, I’m on my way to meet Millicent so I don’t have time…..” 

“It will only take a moment.” She said. 

“Alright, what is it?” She asked.

“This is somewhat personal, can we talk maybe in the…..”

“I said, I don’t have much time Granger, so say what you have to say.” Pansy held her place firmly. He really didn’t want to talk to her, but it seemed she had to get this over with. The sooner she let Granger know where she stood the sooner she could focus on Ron.

Hermione looked around for eavesdroppers and found none. “Alright then, it’s about Ron. I know you two have become close, I saw the kiss at the pitch.” She said. 

“A lot of people saw that kiss and I kiss Ron all the time, he doesn’t seem to have any problems with it.” Pansy said, not knowing where she was going with this.

“Pansy, I know that getting back to a normal life after what happened seems the best course of action, but don’t think you need…….”

“Stop right there Granger.” Pansy’s harshness was a shock even to herself, but it did the job. Granger had shut up and was looking at her in shock. “You don’t know anything about what happened to me. You think you can read enough about something and it makes you an expert, well you can’t read up on what happened to me. You don’t know what I went through, what I felt then or now and you have no clue what I need to recover from it. Don’t give me a best course of action lecture, because you aren’t qualified to give one.”

“I know that going to Ron for sex is going to make things worse for you.” Hermione said with driven eyes. 

“How do you know I’m going to Ron for sex?” She asked with a grin.

“It’s obvious.” Hermione said. “He’s the one you run to, so it goes without saying that he would be the one you use to test yourself.”

Pansy saw red, and the inhaling of air was more profound. “Use Ron? You think I’m using Ron?” Hermione was quiet as Pansy took a step forward until she was face to face with the other girl. “Don’t compare me to you Granger. Ron was used by you but he will never be treated that way by me.”

Hermione’s jaw dropped. “I never used…..”

“You went to him to lose your virginity, didn’t you?” Hermione looked around for listeners then looked back at Pansy. “You went to him because you thought he was safe. He was your friend and therefore would think about you and not himself, but you fucked up.” Pansy enjoyed seeing Hermione jump slightly at the venom in the foul words she let lose. “You ordered him about based on what you read in books, you humiliated him because he was trying to go on instinct and it didn’t match your research.”

“Is that what he told you?” Hermione asked. 

“Is it wrong?” Pansy asked. 

“I asked for what I wanted, communication strengthens a bond between…..”

“Do you listen to yourself Granger?” Pansy said closing her fists at her sides. “Even now you are quoting what you read somewhere in a book that was written by someone you don’t know, who doesn’t know your situation and who will never be able to answer any questions.” Pansy calmed herself down. “I don’t know why you assume me and Ron are going to have sex,” Pansy knew Ron wouldn’t have admitted what they talked about so neither would she, “but even when we are having a snog and touching each other, we share something special. If I was ever ready to have sex with anyone, Ron would be the one.” She calmly finished. 

“He doesn’t know what he’s doing.’ Hermione whispered. “He would make things worse. He doesn’t understand women’s needs, and if you try and let him know he will just tell you to let him….”

“You’re wrong already.” Pansy told her. “The intimate things we’ve done so far have been wonderful. When he touches me, he’s gentle. He asks me if what he’s doing feels good, if I want more, if I want something else. He talks to me and he makes sure I talk to him.” Pansy enjoyed her blush. “I have never felt more like a woman then I do with Ron. I don’t feel fear or inadequacy. He’ll be a wonderful lover when I’m ready. I know that.” She turned and walked away. 

And I’ll be ready tomorrow, she thought to herself as she went to the fountain. Ron was waiting for her there and grinned when he saw her smile. “Have a good afternoon?” He asked as she sat down and dropped her bag on the ground. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

“You might say that. I just ran into Granger.” She said. 

Ron’s smile vanished. “What did she do?”

Pansy giggled at his expression. “Calm down, she didn’t do any damage. I know all about Granger. She tried to tell me that I didn’t need to use you to test myself.”

“Test yourself?” Ron asked. “She thinks you are trying to figure out if you are ready?” When Pansy nodded, Ron shook his head. “She tried to tell me that same thing. In a sense it‘s true but it‘s more then that.”

“Well, when that didn’t work she tried to tell me you wouldn’t be good and would do more worse then good.” She told him, thinking he might get angry at Granger, but he just shrugged. 

“She told me that too.” Ron said. 

“What? She told you something like that?” Pansy was shocked. How could any woman say something like that to a man, unless she was trying to be vindictive. Then again maybe Granger did it because Ron had ignored her warnings and said the fault had been with her when it came to them having sex, just as Pansy had told her. 

“She said you didn’t understand women’s need but when we are together you are just wonderful.” Ron blushed. “Well, you are.” 

“Thank you my dear.” He draped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. When Ron mentioned that he loved how she stole kisses every so often, he asked if he could do the same, but promised to stay away from her lips unless she offered them. “But, it’s different with you. Hermione just wanted to be rid of her virginity, I could have been anyone.”

“I don’t think that’s the case.” Pansy told him. 

“Really? So what is the case then?” He asked her. 

“I think she knew you wouldn’t talk back to her. Seeing as how you were a virgin too, and her friend, she wouldn’t have had to give up control. Even I can see she wants to be in charge.” Pansy said. “With you, she always is. With anyone else she would have been risking them taking charge or matters when things didn’t even out. I don’t think she can handle that.”

Ron thought about her words. Hermione had arranged the time, place, and time. Ron needed to only show up. Granted, the same thing occurred with Pansy, but there was a very good reason for her to have control. Hermione on the other hand, just didn’t want to relinquish that control. She decided what they did, how they did it, how long it happened, even what position. Ron may as well have been a man whore, paid for her pleasure. 

“Maybe your right.” He gave her a squeeze. “You are always right there with me. You haven’t had any flashbacks of him have you?”

“Never.” She said smiling at him. “Not one thought. I always think of you and what you are doing.”

“Good.” He brought his other arm around her and laced his fingers on her shoulder. “That’s the way it should be.” He leaned in to kiss her temple but Pansy turned her head and met his lips. They shared a kiss on the fountain, then watched Slytherin house flying around on the pitch. 

As Draco flew by, she thought about Granger. She would most likely need a man who took charge when it came to sex. She broke out into a grin. She needed Draco.

 

Before Pansy left to meet Ron, she went to the Slytherin common room to meet Draco. “Can you help me out with something?” She asked sitting next to him.

“Always.” He said, putting his periodical aside and looking at her. 

“It’s about Granger.” Pansy said. “She made some comments about Ron not being the best choice for me to be intimate with.” 

“What business is it of hers.” Draco asked, with a frown. 

“I agree, but there’s a long story behind it, and I’m sure you will find out about it eventually.” She told him smiling. 

“Why would I?” He asked her with a knowing grin. He had an inkling of what she might as of him.

“I need you to keep her distracted. She’s bothering Ron and me enough as it is.” Pansy said. “She has issues with control, and I know you would be the perfect one to help her with those issues.” Draco had to laugh at her smile, selling the challenge to him in her own way. 

“You want me to shag her?” Draco said. 

“That’s your decision, I just want her distracted enough to leave Ron alone.” Pansy said, watching Draco lift an eyebrow. “I want her to leave me alone too.” She added. 

“Alright Pansy, I’ll do what I can.” He told her, and accepted a hug, before she hurried out of the common room. 

 

Hermione watched Ron hurry down the hall and knew where he was going. She jumped up, clutching her book and raced down the corridor trying to catch him. She had to make him listen, she had to make him understand, she had to……. Her pursuit was halted when she ran smack into a male body and landed on her ass on the floor.

“Going somewhere Granger?” Draco asked, smirking down at her. He was in jeans and a blue button up shirt, perfectly pressed no less, and without a single flaw.

“I don’t have time for this Malfoy.” She rose and tried to hurry after Ron again but he grabbed her arm and swung her back against the wall. Planting his hands on either side of her shoulders he fixed her with a hard gaze.

“Who are you after?” He asked. 

“What makes you think I’m after anyone?” She asked, suddenly very nervous.

“Could it be because you are running down the same path Weasley just took? Why are you trying to catch up with him?” He asked in his typical mocking tone.

“I need to talk to him.” She said, but not very convincingly. 

“Why?” Draco pressed. “Him and Pansy normally spend this time together. They need some privacy.” He said. 

“But they might…..” She froze.

“They might what? Get their shag on?” He asked with a smile. 

“That’s not funny.” She said. 

“Ohhhhh, angry about that are we?” He asked, his face taking on a mocking expression. 

“They shouldn’t…..” Again she was stopped. 

“What they should and shouldn’t do is up to them.” He said. “Stay out of it.”

“Ron is my friend.” She told him firmly. 

“Pansy is my friend.” He said just as firmly. “It seems to me that if you have someone to focus on, you might not care that much about what they do.” He said lifting an eyebrow.

“I don’t know what you are….” He stopped her with a kiss. Hermione lost her breathe. Draco was a much more powerful kisser then Ron. He pressed his body against hers, pinning her against the stone wall. With a tilt of his head, he parted her lips with his and plunged his tongue into her mouth. 

Hermione let out a gasp that he eagerly swallowed and fought to breathe as he kissed her. Draco for his part, was pleasantly surprised. He thought she would refuse him and push him away but she was too shocked to do anything but respond. He could feel her chest swelling with air, forcing her breasts against his chest. 

He slowly broke off the kiss but didn’t pull his body away. He took a great amount of pride in her swollen lips and her less then perfect hair that was now out of control from being against the wall. Her plain and outright confusion over what had just happened was a bonus as well.

He slowly pushed against the wall, coming away from her body and taking her hand. “Why don’t we find a place to talk on our own, shall we?” Without knowing why, she didn’t protest.


	20. chapter 20

  
Author's notes: pansys ready  


* * *

Pansy made it to the bare stretch of land before Ron and did the usual paces. When the door appeared she walked in and gasped. Instead of the same common room that had always appeared for them, it was a bedroom. A large bed dominated the room, and a false fireplace gave a low light, creating the ambiance of intimacy. Huge bed curtains were pulled aside, and the bed had been turned down. 

Pansy swallowed. She had thought about needing a place to be with Ron, as she did several times, but this time the room knew what she really wanted. She hadn’t told Ron she had made this decision, but there would be no question about it when he saw this room. She took off her shoes and socks and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting. 

Her heart was pounding in her chest when the door opened. Ron was smiling when he entered but slow understanding took over his face when he saw the different room. He closed the door and approached Pansy as she remained sitting. “Are you sure?” He asked her. 

Pansy looked up at him and reached out her hand, sliding them into his. She nodded and stood up lifting her lips for a kiss. Ron was even more gentle then he normally was. Pansy wasted no time and pulled his shirt from his jeans. He reached behind his head and pulled it off, tossing it aside. 

Her top and bra had come off just as quickly, but Pansy was used to being topless around him at this point, but she was nervous about going further tonight. She didn’t change her mind but she didn’t know if her legs would hold her. 

She eased away and slid back up on the bed. Ron took the moment to kick off his shoes and socks then crawled over to her, easing his weight over her. “Are you alright?” He asked, brushing a lock of hair from her face. 

“Yes.” She said and slid her arms around his waist. Her hands searched his back for the familiar landscape she was used to now. The curve of his spine and the smooth shoulder blades that she found a comfort in.

Ron loved her touch, how she wasn’t afraid to explore him. Her curious fingers could go anywhere she wanted, he wouldn’t stop her.

He lowered his body slightly and covered her breasts with kisses. Up to this point he hadn’t suckled her. He had given her nipples licks and kisses but never taken those little nubs in his mouth. Tonight however he would deny Pansy nothing. He took the hard pebble in his mouth and sucked gently. 

Pansy drove her hands into his hair and held him to her breasts. Ron’s attention was a sweet torture that she never knew she wanted. Now that she had this from him, she knew she would want more. Ron moved from one nipple to the other, feeding off her, eagerly giving her what she was asking for by arching up ward into his face. 

“Do you like that?” He asked, breaking from her for only a moment to speak to her. 

“Yes.” She wheezed out, her body showing him she loved it. Her thighs had parted and were rising and falling on either of his waist. He covered her breasts in his hands, closing his fingers around them and massaging the softness, making sure he wasn’t rough with her.

Her body was warm and her face flushed. He lowered further and unfastened her jeans. Before he pulled them off he looked back up to her face. “Pansy, are you alright?” He asked. 

“Yes.” She said meeting his eyes, then lifted her hips. Ron took advantage of the help and pulled her jeans past her hips. She was wearing dark green knickers that matched her bra. He could tell she was nervous so he left her knickers in place and quickly stripped off his own jeans. 

In just his boxers, he covered her body again and kissed her. Rocking his body against her, he moaned into her lips as her nipples rubbed against him. She was such a passionate woman and she was giving herself to him. He slid his arms around her back and rolled them over. Flat on his back, he let Pansy take over their kiss.

She brought her knees up next to his hips and took Ron’s jaw in her hands, unleashing a pent up passion that she knew was safe to show to him. Ron responded to her newfound lust and let her plunder his mouth with her tongue, keeping his hands at his sides, making sure she had complete control.

Pansy ran her hands along his chest and down his stomach, thanking her conscience for thinking to have those practice snog sessions prior to this night. Ron’s torso was familiar territory now and knowing how he liked to be touched built her confidence.

She dropped her lips to his neck, tasting his skin, and trying to catch his Adams apple in her teeth. She knew how to be gentle and not bite him, but she also knew he loved the little nips she gave him. She loved that he trusted her not to hurt him. It reassured her mind that she had made the right choice. 

She dropped her lips lower. It was the first time she had let her kisses wonder to his chest. She had touched him many, many times but had never kissed his chest and now she found herself inhaling the scent of soap and clean sweat. Ron had a distinct aroma. He was constantly sweating and as a result, his pores were very clean, and he was a stickler for showers so he always smelled like soap. Ron also wasn’t too much of a fan of cologne, except on special occasions, so Pansy was smelling a natural male underneath her. 

Ron’s nipples were hard and it delighted her to know that he reacted in the same way she did. Taking this new knowledge she flicked her tongue over the peak and smiled as his sucked in a breathe. She may have been worried that he didn’t like it, but he made no move to stop her. 

She opened her lips and gave him a suckle, listening to his groan and then moved to the other. She wondered briefly if she sounded the same way. She moved lower, taking her time planting kisses over his stomach. It was hard and firm, and Pansy delighted in running the tip of her tongue along the small squares of muscle under his skin. 

As she moved lower, she came to the waist of his boxers and the tent that showed made her pause. She looked at the fabric and knew Ron was watching her. She looked up and met his eyes. He was up on his elbows now, wondering what she was doing next. His patience meant everything to her. She slipped her fingers into the waistband and then looked back up at him. “Is this alright?” She asked. 

He nodded, far beyond any strength of speech. Pansy lifted the waistband high and pulled his shorts down. She kept her eyes on the cotton all the way to his feet and let then off the bed. She had seen his cock before, but now, knowing that it would be inside her tonight, she was a bit nervous. She let her eyes range from his feet, cleaner then she would imagine men’s feet to be, to his ankles, up his calves and thighs. His legs were covered in a thin film of ginger hair, and they were strong, especially this thighs, but she wasn’t surprised, given that he used his thighs more then any other body part when he played quidditch.

Her eyes moved higher and she focused on him. She thought it must have been just her nerves but there was something different about him. She frowned slightly and titled her head. 

“What’s the matter?” Ron asked her gently. 

“Ron,” she said looking up at him, “did you take anything?” She asked. 

It was his turn to frown now. “What do you mean?” 

“You seem,” she contemplated his cock and thought for a moment, “bigger.”

“Oh,” Ron’s frown vanished, “I wasn’t as hard when you saw me before.” He explained. 

“Why are you harder now?” She asked in an innocent curiosity. 

Ron thought for a moment then decided that Pansy deserved blatant honesty. “I think because I know I’m going to be inside you tonight. It adds to the excitement.” 

Pansy licked her lips and looked at him again. He seemed so smooth and she knew that vein along the side was filled with blood. She was still aware of his rising and falling chest, but she tried not to be affected by it. She looked at his cock, becoming familiar with him in every way. His sac was covered with ginger curls as well, but her eyes were still drawn to his cock more then anything. 

She reached out a hand and in a slowness that was pure torture to Ron she finally made contact and ran her fingertips along his length. Ron fought to control his breathe but it was pointless. Pansy innocent investigation of his cock was the biggest turn on imaginable. He never would have thought that her merely looking at him, taking him in hand and moving his cock this way and that, to see it from every angle would arouse him so much. When she leaned down and smelt his skin, he nearly lost all control, but managed to keep himself reigned in, although he had no idea how he did it. 

He stayed on his elbows watching her, feeling his whole body warm up as her fingers closed around him. She didn’t move, just closed her fingers and looked at him. Ron realized she was measuring him, taking note of his size. He looked at her face, wondering what she was thinking.

She looked up at him and for a moment, Ron thought he saw fear but then he realized it was just a mere worry. “Will it hurt?” She asked. 

“Hurt?” He asked. “Pansy, I would never hurt you.” He whispered, hoping he hadn’t done anything to make her think he would. 

“What if you don’t fit?” She asked. Ron felt like laughing but he knew that her worry was genuine. She had admitted to never seeing a cock in the flesh so to speak, and she was worried that she would be too small. Aside from what she had gone through, she was still worried. Ron just seemed massive.

“It will fit Pansy, I’ll make sure you are ready.” He said. 

She gave him a small nod and then went still, just staring at him. Ron reached down and took her hands in his. Easing her back up he kissed her while rolling them over again. He kissed her for a long length of time, waiting for those signals of hers that she was hot and heated. 

She thrust her hands into his hair, but when her legs rose and fell against his he knew it was time. He pulled from her lips and lowered himself down her body, taking her knickers in hand and pulled them off. She was relaxed enough to allow him this without panicking but she was afraid he may not like what he saw. 

Ron was thinking just the opposite though. Pansy’s shiny raven curls were the most succulent temptation he had ever seen. She was holding her legs together but those long legs of hers ached to be touched. She looked up at her eyes and she was biting her bottom lip in the most adorable way. 

Lifting his hands he ran his fingers up her smooth calves and over her knees. Her thighs had the most silken skin he has ever had under his touch. Her trust was in her face, refusing to be hidden. He fell for her all the more. Pansy was easy to love and he intended to make sure she wasn’t sorry for choosing him to be her first. 

That’s how Ron saw it. Pansy was giving herself to him. She hadn’t given herself to anyone before him. She had something taken from her, true enough, but Ron was her first consensual partner, therefore he was her first. He would give her every respect he could think of. 

Dropping down he placed a kiss on her knee, then along her thigh. She was softer then he imagined. He kissed his way up her leg, running his flat hand along her other thigh, until he came to her delectable bush. Burying his nose in her curls, he inhaled. 

Pansy inhaled as well. Ron’s touch was gentle and loving, with an infinite caring that she wanted to bathe in. He was massaging her thighs in slow fluid movements, kneading her flesh. She always thought her thighs were too thick but Ron was nuzzling them and kissing them like a little boy with a new toy on his birthday. 

“Open your legs for me Pansy.” He whispered, still caressing her legs. Pansy didn’t have to think twice. When he felt her legs shifting, he moved his own body enough to settle between her now open thighs. Her scent was stronger now and he had the perfect view of her pink lips, glistening with need. He took legs and hooked them over his shoulders, cradling her warm thighs in his palms, then leaned down and gave her a long lick. 

Pansy took a deep breathe and Ron felt her thighs twitch in his hands. “Is this alright?” He asked her, lifting his head just slightly. 

“Yes.” She said and Ron noticed was looking aside and not at him. Hermione didn’t let him do this and he didn’t know why. Maybe Pansy was right, and it would have been giving him control, but he put it out of his mind for the moment. Pansy was offering this to him and he was going to enjoy it. 

Leaning back down, he gave her another lick, and another, letting her become accustomed to his tongue. She hadn’t pushed him away and she hadn’t made any noise what made him reconsider. She was just breathing steadily and he took that as a good thing for the moment. 

He tilted his head only slightly and slipped the tip on his tongue inside her slit, the further until his lips were sealed closed on her. As he did with his kiss, he slid his tongue in and out, tasting her own natural desert. She was sweet and musky at the same time if that was possible. He sucked just a little, drawing out more of her juices. She was delicious, and he wanted more. Pressing his jaw forward, he eagerly ate her out with a new aggression. 

Pansy was reeling in joy. She was worried that she would panic at some point tonight but she was far from it. Ron’s mouth was working the sweetest magic and she clutched the pillow behind her a loose grip. She hadn’t realized it but she had parted her thighs wider. Ron again had made her feel secure and safe, and inside she knew she wanted him. Her body and mind loved what he was doing. 

She wanted to be closer to him. She wanted to touch him in some way. She dropped her hands down her sides and felt around for anything to hold onto. Would Ron mind if she reached for his hand? Would he think she wanted him to stop? A moment later she had her answer. Ron had seen her questing hands and reached out with his own. He hadn’t stopped eating her, just held her hand in his. Her fingers opened and closed on his, and she began panting. He lifted his attention and with his tongue, searched higher. Soon he found what he was looking for, hard and erect under his tongue, demanding attention. Attention that he was only too happy to give. He rapidly flicked his tongue over her clit and smiled internally as she let out what sounded like a shriek and a gasp. He wondered what other sounds he could get her to make. 

Pansy abandoned all thought to oblivion and gave over to what Ron was doing. Her thighs parted, her hands flew about wildly, clutching his fingers, his wrists and even her own legs as she let out everything in her soul. She felt tremors start in her toes and work higher, until her thighs were on the verge of exploding. Pansy’s hand had found his head, and her fingers thrust into his hair. She was going mental, she just knew it. 

Summoning every ounce of bravery she had in her, she rose up on her elbow and looked down at the head she was holding. Ron was looking at her, his jaw still working as she held him to her, giving him a curling black mustache. Pansy thought it was the most erotic sight she had even seen and when Ron winked at her, she nearly lost it. 

Dropping back down she arched her back and spread herself wider for Ron, but it wasn’t enough. She racked her brain trying to figure it out but it was plain as day. She wanted him, she needed to feel him. She tugged at his hair and when he pulled away from her, she held out her arms to him. 

She may as well have been pulling at his heart, because that’s what the plea in her eyes told him. Well, if she was asking for him then she would have what she wanted. He rose over her, quickly wiping her juices from his mouth and chin. He had wanted to make her cum from oral, but she was too impatient, and considered himself too much of a gentleman to make her wait. 

He rose over her and looked down at her flushed face. She had been close to orgasm, but wanted this too much to wait for it. Next time, he would make her cum with his tongue. He was dying to taste her release and promised himself that he would. Her trusting face was such a turn on and he couldn’t resist reaching out a hand to her mouth, running his thumb over her bottom lip. “You are such a jewel.” He said to her. She gave him an innocent blink and slipped her arms around his ribs. 

Balancing on his elbow, he shifted his hips and reached down to position himself at her pussy. With just his head in place, being pillowed by her thick and wet lips, waiting for him to slid forward. 

“Are you ready sweetness?” He asked. 

“Yes.” She said holding his ribs on a trembling grip. Her legs on either side of him were shaking too, but she also holding his hips tightly, unsure of where they should be. 

“Lift your knees higher.” He told her. She nervously, rose her knees but she still wasn’t where Ron needed her. Reaching down with one hand, he lifted her calf up and slipped her calve around his body, resting it on his ass. She lifted the other without being told. 

He pushed with his hips, and slipped himself inside her inch by inch, enjoying the feel of a wet embrace warm his body slowly. He watched Pansy’s face, and all he saw there was wonder. Her arms tightened around him and just as he knew would happen, her legs squeezed him. She was panting out, but clinging to him, her breasts rising and falling rapidly against his chest. 

He fought to stay still, until she was accustomed to him. It was harder then he imagined, because her wet, warm pussy was hugging him in the most magical way. She felt wonderful, fitting around him perfectly. He watched her face and took in every face she made. “Merlin, Pansy, you look beautiful.” He whispered. 

Pansy looked up at him and saw something in Ron’s face that wasn’t there before. She had no idea what it was, but she was too caught up in Ron with her to care at the moment. She pulled him down with her arms and welcomed his kiss with ferocity that her body radiated. Ron plundered her mouth as he moved his body in and out slowly. She was kissing him with such a heat that he had to force himself to move slow or he would be too rough with her.

Pansy however was thinking along different lines. Ron wasn’t moving fast enough and she knew that she was far beyond panic or fear. Ron had assured that for her. Right now, she wanted something, but she didn’t know how to get there. Her body was on edge and she wanted him to hurl her over. 

She began arching her own hips, thrusting against him. She heard his groans as she started whimpering. He broke the kiss but it didn’t slow her down one bit, she was still writhing under him, urging him on. “Pansy, slow down, relax.” He said, holding her head in his hands, planting little kisses on her lips. 

“Ron…..I …….need…..” She gasped out, trying to pull him closer, but it did no good. She focused her eyes on his and let out a plea. “Help me Ron.” She whispered. 

Ron’s heart exploded in his chest. This woman was a priceless treasure. He shifted his weight to one forearm, and reached with the other hands between their bodies. He searched out that hard little button of hers and flicked his middle finger over it. Pansy let out a howl and arched into him, thrusting his hips harder. 

Ron felt a new tightness as Pansy welcomed his body into hers. She had parted her legs wider, trying to take him deeper and it sent his body into an instinctual drive. A film of sweat began to appear as the two lovers partook of each others bodies with a new abandon. 

Ron looked down at her, focusing on her contorting face as she moved closer and closer to release. This was his woman now, he would not be able to let her go after this. She was beautiful when she thought, beautiful when she slept, and just glorious as she was taken over by ecstasy. She was crying out now, locking her legs behind him and driving her body upward. Ron picked up the pace, moving faster, feeling how own body tense up. 

“Cum for me, Pansy.” He whispered. It took his seductive voice in her ear to send her face first into a whirlwind of fire. She clamped down on him with every limb and her pussy spasmed around him. Ron grunted while Pansy shrieked and cried out. He was right behind her with his own orgasm and he thrust hard inside her, unleashing everything he had while she milked him dry. 

He hadn’t intended to drop his weight on her, but he was incapable of holding himself up. When he was able to breathe, he lifted his weight from her but she flung her arms and legs around him like a giant squid. “Don’t leave me.” She said with labored breathes. 

He lowered his frame back down again and kissed her, lazily, playing with her lips and tongue for the longest moment. He didn’t get another erection, because these kisses were intended to arouse her or him for that matter. They were just to keep the intimacy and closeness from vanishing. They didn’t know how long they stayed this way, but they didn’t care.


	21. Chapter 21

  
Author's notes: a talk and two observers  


* * *

Pansy and Ron were inseparable in the few days after they had sex. Pansy was feeling a joy in life that she never expected to get back and she owed it to Ron. 

As they took their walk along the grounds, stopping again to sit at the fountain, she dropped herself in Ron’s lap. He slipped his arms around her and locked his fingers together. 

“Do you have any idea how much I value you?” She asked, draping her arms on his shoulders. 

“You do?” He asked smiling at her. 

“Yes.” Her face was serious but still lighthearted. “Not too many men would have stopped to help me, let alone to the length you did. You didn’t leave me to the healers and you didn’t forget about me. If it weren’t for you, I would have jumped off the cliff that day.” He fell silent, not wanting to think of her in that place again. “You are a true gentleman Ron, and I love that about you.”

“It’s hard not to be a gentleman around you.” He said. “I just get this need to protect you. It seems right. I love that you make me feel like a man.”

She leaned down and kissed him. “Everyone assumes we are a couple.” She said. 

“Are we?” He asked, giving her the stupidest grin, but it worked. She giggled and his smiled fell to something more natural. 

“We have never thought about it. You were helping me heal. That’s all it ever was.” She said. 

“And now?” He wondered. 

“I don’t know. I know that I love being with you. I know that I don’t want to be with anyone else. As to what happens later I don’t know.” She said honestly. 

“Well, I can say that I love being with you and I don’t want to be with anyone else either. Does that make us a couple?” He ventured. 

“I suppose it does.” She said, then smiled at him. “Does that bother you?”

“Not at all.” He told her, giving her another squeeze. “What about after Hogwarts?” 

“We will deal with it then.” She said. “Some things are best left to the fates.” She said. 

Ron smiled up at her, thinking that she had come so far since the summer, and he couldn’t be more proud of her. “Although, given that everyone knows what happened to you, they will all say that you are only with me because I helped you, not because you want me.”

“Ron,” she cupped his jaw with her hand, “what girl doesn’t love her knight in shining armor.”

 

Off in the distance, Hermione Granger watched the two on the fountain, overcome with a depression she didn’t know how to deal with. 

 

Off in the further distance, Draco Malfoy watched Hermione as she watched the couple and thought to himself that this was far beyond simply keeping her distracted.

The end

 

a/n: Dont forget to review and check out the sequel "Help me Draco"


End file.
